the world god only knows : el chico mas codiciado
by dricon
Summary: y que pasaria si TODAS y CADA una de las chicas que keima capturo durante sus conquistas, de pronto, lo recordaran?, quizas tendria que ver con su pasado, el verdadero motivo por el que juega videojuegos sin parar?, un pasado oscuro?, pasen y dejen reviews.(la historia tiene de todo, por lo que no solo tiene comedia y amor, tendra muchas otras cosas aparte de eso)
1. lluvia

**Para comenzar quiero decir que este es mi primer fic, así que estoy un poco nervioso al respecto, segundo quiero agregar que soy un novato en esto de escribir así que no tengo mucha confianza, y tercero y mas importante: esta historia se sitúa en el punto del manga en el que keima ya completado la captura de las diosas, pero no es el arco en el que va a viajar al pasado, en esta historia voy a hacer como si esa parte no existiera**

**DISCLAIMER: The world god only knows no me pertenece**

_Ya estaba todo listo. Hoy… era el día en que se le iba a declarar, le había pedido un ramo de flores a su mamá en la mañana antes de ir a su escuela, dejando dicho ramo de flores en su casillero como si de un lingote de oro se tratase, durante todo el día no había podido hacer mas que mirar su rostro, el solo hecho de mirarlo era mas que suficiente para mandarlo en un viaje de ensueño sin retorno al que ya se había acostumbrado durante el año que sus ojos habían sido posados en ella, tan amable, tan linda y sobretodo: tan tranquila, siempre con la mirada al frente prestándole atención al profesor y el, que se sentaba una fila a la derecha y dos asientos detrás de ella, en lo único en que podía pensar era en como se lo diría._

"_es increíble la suerte que tengo… es decir hace solo un año me di cuenta de que ella se sentaba allí y desde entonces ha sido la única cosa en mi cabeza, aunque se que se lo quiero decir hoy, no se cómo hacerlo. Debería ir y hablarle? ,Debería intentar dejarle una carta de amor?, o debería llevarla a un lugar que este solo?" aunque estos eran los pensamientos de nuestro misterioso protagonista, sus ojos no dejaban de deslizarse del profesor para hacer contacto con esos ojos color cobre, esos ojos que para el, eran más bellos que incluso el mismísimo Sol._

_DESPUES DE CLASES _

"_bien, prepárate, aunque le hayas dejado una carta diciéndole que venga a la azotea, debes estar listo… Bueno, aunque tampoco tiene que venir si no quiere, es decir, no es como si sea un deber de ella el venir aquí y…" los pensamientos de nuestro solitario(por el momento) amigo fueron interrumpidos cuando escucho la perilla de la puerta abrirse y una chica, de unos 6 años entraba, en el momento en que la vio, su corazón dio un vuelco y parecía querer salírsele de su pecho, la chica tímidamente se posicionó enfrente de el dejándolo de espaldas a la puerta y, con una sonrisa en su rostro, le dijo:_

_-Hola, eras tu el de la carta?-pregunto a la chica, tan amable al igual que dulce como un caramelo recién abierto._

_**(Nótese la palabra clave: Dulce)**_

_-S-si era yo, ano… e-etto, S-sasae-san?-pregunto el chico, tan nervioso que de hecho podía jurar que estaba escuchando su corazón palpitar_

_-Sip, esa soy yo- Pregunto la chica, y nuestro pequeño protagonista podría jurar que el nunca se cansaría de escuchar su dulce voz, de hecho, el necesitaba escuchar esa dulce voz que el quería con toda su alma que fuese real, porque si llegara a ser un sueño del que lo despertaran, mataría a la persona que lo despertó con toda su furia, el no soportaría saber que la chica de la que se había enamorado, fuera una mentira._

_**(Nótese la otra palabra clave: Real)**_

_**-**__B-bueno, ettoo, veras-_

_-Siiiii?-_

_-La razón p- por la que te llame aquí era para decirte que…-_

_-Ajam-quiso saber la chica inocentemente_

_-que yo-en ese momento para nuestro amigo el tiempo se detuvo, era como si estuviera flotando, y en un susurro que solo el y la chica de enfrente pudieron escuchar, termino por decir…-te amo- el chico cerro los ojos fuertemente como si estuviera esperando una reacción de la chica que estaba enfrente de el, sin embargo lo que obtuvo fue algo muy distinto:_

_Una risa… _

_Y no solo una risa cualquiera, esta era una risa burlesca _

_Nuestro ahora, atónito amigo alzó su mirada en el aire para ver con sus ojos lo que el creía era una mala broma por parte de sus oídos…_

_Pero no…_

_La chica se estaba riendo, y no solo lo estaba haciendo, sino que estaba apuntándolo con el dedo señalando que encima era el del que se estaba riendo, el chico también pudo observar que si bien la cara de la chica estaba distorsionada en una mueca que para ella era una sonrisa, para el mas bien era una mueca malvada, una mueca demoníaca. Sus ojos, esos orbes color cobre, se habían vuelto un color marrón oscuro…_

_Un color que comenzó a adiar desde el momento en que los vio _

_-Q-que es tan gracioso?- pregunto el chico completamente extrañado/asustado por la reacción de la chica, el no quería creer que la amable Sasae Hatsuki de la que el se había enamorado hace un año atrás se estuviera riéndose de el con ese semblante de locura, realmente no quería…_

_No podía…_

_-Lo gracioso aquí es que un nerd como tu tratara de acercársele a Hatsuki-chan sin considerar su lugar-Respondió una voz burlona detrás de nuestro joven amigo quien, al voltearse, lo que vio convirtió su cara en(si es posible) una de un espanto mayor a la que puso hace rato._

_Detrás de el, y como si hubieran estado mucho tiempo mirándolo, se encontraban parados con sonrisas burlescas en sus ya de por si molestas caras, TODA la gente de su salón e, inclusive, gente de otros salones_

_-Q-que hacen ustedes aquí?- preguntó un nuestro, ahora horrorizado joven mientras su mente apenas y salía del shock de la risa de la chica que hace unos segundos era su primer amor_

_-Yo los llame, algún problema chico listo?- el joven volteo solo para ver a su antiguo amor con una sonrisa y ojos maliciosos, esos ojos que alguna vez brillaron con tanta alegría bajo lo que el la veía haciendo ya fuera en la escuela o en las afueras de la misma, estaban ahora con ese color marrón oscuro que el había comenzado a odiar hace tan solo unos minutos atrás, era casi como si…_

"_Como si no esperaran nada de la realidad" pensó el niño horrorizado y en shock _

_-Porque-susurro…-Porque!-grito…-Porque?- pregunto en un susurro… _

_-Porque quería demostrarte, tu niñito tonto, que solo por el hecho de que tengas 4 años y que estés adelantado en nuestra clase, no significa que puedas tener a una ricura de novia como yo- dijo señalándose a ella orgullosamente_

_-Así que…- dijo uno de los niños que había estado parado viéndolo aguantándose la risa-Si no lo pudiste deducir antes, esto es lo que te va a pasar niño listo- Dicho esto casi toda la multitud comenzó a sacar marcadores, bolígrafos y demás cosas para pintar(uno de ellos saco un pincel… maldito club de arte), y los que no lo hicieron, sacaron cosas como pegamento y papel_

_Nuestro joven vio asustado como Sasae Hatsuki sacaba un marcador rosa y comenzaba a acercarse a el lentamente…_

_-No- el joven vio como todos los demás se le acercaban con caras psicópatas- NOOOOOO!-_

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- keima katsuragi se había despertado de su pesadilla… no , el sabia muy bien lo que significaba tener una pesadilla y esto no lo era, esto era un recuerdo , pero por que la había olvidado? Bien, su cabeza no cabeza no tuvo mucho entre lo que divagar ya que en ese momento entraron dos mujeres, una era una adulta y la otra se veía un poco menor que keima, ambas asustadas por el estruendoso ruido que antes se había oído en la casa de los katsuragi en la mañana

-nii-sama ya te dije que no fue mi culpa el hecho de que anoche se fuera la luz, además al salir de la escuela tendrás el resto del Lunes para … jugar-elsee vio con una preocupación increíble al ver a keima en su cama, pero lo que mas resaltaba la atención del mismo era que… bueno, recapitulemos que elsee ve a su hermano como una persona increíble , capaz de resolver cualquier acertijo, que nunca se da por vencido sin importar la situación ya que el siempre encuentra una ruta para resolverla, y si no la encuentra, solo hace una, pero ese hermano se veía muy distante del que ella veía en este momento en la cama, este "keima" en cambio estaba MUY asustado, era increíble porque ella podía ver el semblante de miedo en su rostro, sus ojos, casi siempre impasibles y que nunca esperaban mas de la realidad, estaban ahora dilatados casi en su totalidad y se veían muy desesperados, y sus manos, estaban envueltas en un puño alrededor de las sábanas, apretándolas como si su vida dependiera de ello.

La madre de keima no lo estaba teniendo mucho más fácil donde estaba parada , pero después de unos segundos cayo en cuenta de algo

-oye elsee, que día es hoy- pregunto la madre de keima un tanto seria… más de lo usual según elsee pero al final respondió:

-hoy?, umm déjame recordar, umm… a ya lo recuerdo!, hoy es 9 de noviembre- respondió alegría… que se esfumo cuando volteo y vio a keima aun en ese transe extraño, iba a ir a hablarle pero alguien la detuvo, siendo ese alguien la madre de keima, quien miraba a su hijo con una mezcla de seriedad/preocupación

-"ya veo, así que hoy es ese día huh?"keima, voy a dejar tu desayuno en la mesa de la cafetería, e hijo… no te sientas obligado a ir a clases hoy si no quieres - le dijo con una semi-sonrisa antes de llevarse a una sorprendida elsee fuera del cuarto del joven jugador de juegos de citas

YA EN EL PASILLO

-madre, que fue lo que le paso a mi nii-sama?, atrás en el cuarto se le notaba muy asustado- pregunto una MUY sorprendida elsee, si había algo que había algo que ella había aprendido en el corto tiempo que llevaba viviendo con su kami-nii-sama, era que el, sin importarle la situación, sin importarle que todo estuviera perdido y que sus amigos(bueno, amigos les dice elsee, conocidos les dice keima) no tuvieran confianza alguna, el siempre conseguía levantarse victorioso sin importar que o quien fuera su adversario, y eso era algo que a ella le gustaba mucho de el… rápida y vergonzosamente se deshizo de ese pensamiento tan vergonzoso que tuvo lugar en su cabeza… pero volviendo al punto, era muy sorprendente verlo en ese estado… ya que ella NUNCA lo había visto en ese estado para empezar

-elsee, ya creo que es hora de que te enteres de algo que paso hace mucho tiempo

….

Bien, que les pareció? Por favor déjenme reviews ya que ellos son la única manera que tengo de saber si están leyendo esta historia, mi manera de escribir será revelada mas adelante, pero solo por si acaso, esperare, hasta el domingo que viene, y si hay aunque sea un review, entonces continuare con esta historia

PD: No crean que lastimo a keima por gusto, es solo que será necesario en un futuro, tengo montones de ideas y mucho tiempo para escribirlas, así que adiós y ya nos leeremos .


	2. Tormenta

**DISCLAIMER: WORLD GOD ONLY KNOWS NO ME PERTENECE**

La menor de los katsuragi entro al cuarto de y con su madre (ok esto no es verdad, recordemos que elsee viene del infierno y tiene 300 años de antigüedad) aun muy preocupada, y ya al borde de la paciencia/histeria pregunto una vez más:

-Madre, que fue lo que le paso al nii-sama?, su rostro… no, su aura era muy distinta del que conozco-elsee vio preocupada como su madre simplemente esperaba a que la puerta de la casa se cerrara, como si ya estuviera esperando a alguien, o mejor dicho… esperando a que alguien se fuera de la casa-Madre?-

-Espera un momento elsee, el ya se va-dijo su madre con un tono de voz neutral, como si para ella lo que sucedió antes fuera simplemente parte de una rutina

-Bien, ahora si podemos hablar- dijo su madre con una sonrisa mientras miraba a una confundida elsee

"bien, mi nii-sama estaba actuando extraño… bueno mucho mas de lo normal y mamá no hace nada al respecto" pensó una extrañada elsee agregando, esta vez en voz alta, para su madre:

-Madre, esta es la ultima vez que preguntare, por que nii-sama estaba actuando muy extraño hace rato, y porque a pesar de que le dijiste que no se sintiera obligado a ir a clases, como sabias que de todas maneras iría?- pero la respuesta que obtuvo en su lugar no tuvo precedentes

-es su manera de combatirlo…- su madre le dijo esto en un susurro, casi mas para ella que para elsee, como cuando una persona recita un mantra para mantenerse tranquilo/a

-combatirlo? Combatir que?- respondió elsee ya cansada de tanto ocultismo

-(suspiro) bien elsee, como te dije antes, es hora de que sepas algo que paso hace mucho tiempo… y es también la razón… por la cual keima juega tantos videojuegos-

-eh?-elsee se pregunto si había oído mal, pero al checkear su memoria, ella vio que esta no le fallaba-EEEEEEEEH?!- dijo incrédula de lo que su madre le estaba diciendo, y si lo que su madre le estaba a punto de decir era cierto, entonces ella al fin conocería el secreto tras el misterio de porque katsuragi keima era conocido como el dios de las conquistas…

Lo que lo llevo a conocerle…

-Bueno… aquí voy…

_Hace mucho tiempo, 17 a_ño_s para ser mas especifica, cuando yo estaba dando a luz a mi primer y único hijo…_

_-Ayúdenme, la señora esta perdiendo mucha sangre, consíganme mas, rápido!- Grito un doctor desesperado, yo estaba despierta pero no podía sentir nada de mi cuello hacia abajo, y solo podía ver impotente como todos los médicos a mi lado comenzaban a darse por vencidos_

_-doctor, dígame que estará bien_, _por FAVOR DIGAME QUE ESTARA BIEN!- mari fue detenida de forzarse a si misma de moverse por su esposo, keita katsuragi_

-_Por favor cariño, no lo hagas mas difícil para el- me susurro en un intento por tranquilizarme, y bueno… solo digamos que lo consiguió, pero eso no duro mucho ya que al voltearme vi al doctor con un semblante pensativo y no pude evitar preguntarle que pasaba:- doctor que le pasa?!- dije en mi desesperación pero solo obtuve silencio como respuesta-Doctor?- pregunte esta vez mas calmada cuando vi que se le iluminaba la cabeza _

_-eso es, ESO ES! Pero, es muy arriesgado…- eso era todo lo que podía oírle decir el doctor quien por cierto era el mejor en su área_

_-Señora katsuragi, debo hacerle una propuesta de vida o muerte, necesito saber, que tan comprometida esta usted con la vida de su hijo?!-me pregunto, con una desesperación digna del momento _

_-Lo suficiente, por favor sálvelo- al ver mi mirada creo fue cuando tomo una decisión que cambiaria el resto de mi vida…_

_-muy bien, entonces, traigan el T37!- grito, yo no sabia lo que era ese T37, pero si podía salvar a mi hijo, tomaría el riesgo_

_-pero doctor, es muy arriesgado- dijo una enfermera que acababa de llegar_

_-No vieron a esta señora- dijo señalándome- ella esta dispuesta a tomar cualquier riesgo, así que apúrense y tráiganlo!-les volvió a gritar_

_-umm doctor?- pregunto mi esposo- que es exactamente el T37?-_

_- el T37 es lo mas avanzado en tecnología medica, el mecanismo del mismo funciona así: debe inyectarse en el humano cuya vida este en peligro, si se inyecta en un humano normal, este moriría. El T37 es un substituto sanguíneo muy potente hecho a base de nano máquinas, y es aquí cuando viene lo interesante-explico el doctor tornándose serio de repente- las nano maquinas no son cualquier clase de nano maquinas, ya que el mini-disco duro que permite controlarlas, esta hecha de neuronas humanas, e inclusive, gran parte de ellos esta hecha con tejidos humanos. Lo interesante es que pueden causar un gran aumento en las funciones tanto cognitivas como físicas, esto último depende del estado en que su cuerpo este: es decir, si una gran parte de los tejidos musculares esta en riesgo, las nano maquinas entraran en el sistema de la persona en cuestión y no solo la curara, sino que también lo mejorara incontables veces por sobre el limite humano, y lo mismo pasa con la mente, si su cerebro esta muriendo entonces las nano maquinas actuaran curando y multiplicando tanto el numero de neuronas como el numero de sinapsis que puede hacer y, también aumentando un poco el ritmo al que su cerebro crece, esto ultimo lo haría mucho mas inteligente que la mayoría de las personas, es como crear un súperhumano. Pero, también tiene su riesgo, y el riesgo es, que si en el proceso de desarrollo se ve interrumpido por un trauma, esto podría causar por ejemplo, problemas tanto a su cuerpo como a su personalidad, es por eso, que no les recomiendo un entorno muy estresante para el durante los primeros 7 años de su vida ya que…- el doctor no pudo terminar esa oración ya que en ese momento llego el tipo con el suero en una aguja… era pequeño y de color marrón oscuro _

"_de verdad bastara con eso para salvarle?"Pensé dudosa… vaya que no sabia con que me estaba metiendo…_

_En serio no sabía…_

_En el momento en el que el doctor agarro la aguja, pude oír a mi esposo preguntándole porque hacia esto por nosotros _

_-Porque- digo el en un tono solemne- esto también es como parte de un experimento, su hijo, hasta el momento, es el único compatible con el suero, pero mas importante…- dijo antes de soltar un suspiro y voltear a encararnos- porque se como se siente perder un hijo y… no quiero que eso les pase a ustedes-dijo para al final agarrar la pobre asomada cabeza de mi hijo en sus manos e inyectarle el suero_

_En el momento en que lo hizo, yo caí inconsciente en mi lugar, quizás por el hecho de que ya había perdido mucha sangre, pero lo ultimo que logre escuchar, fue un bebe llorando_

_Al despertar estaba en una habitación sola con mi esposo mirándome con una sonrisa en la cara_

_-Lo logro- esas palabras fueron lo que causo el mejor alivio que me ha pasado en la vida, mi bebe estaba vivo! _

_El resto del día me fue bien, en unos días me dieron de alta(perdí mucha sangre durante la operación así que estaba un poco débil) y terminamos por llevarnos a keima con nosotros, lo llame keima porque keima es una pieza de shogi que significa caballero, lo llame así porque me pareció que por todo lo que lucho para estar vivo, parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas_

-wow- dijo elseeen su asombro pero pronto cayó en cuenta de algo, ella había preguntado porque keima estaba tan asustado en la mañana, no como llego a este mundo, aunque debía admitir que era un origen que no se esperaba por parte del otoshigami, su madre aun debía responderle la pregunta que le hizo – pero madre eso como explica el estado en el que mi nii-sama estaba hace solo una hora… HAAAAY VOY A LLEGAR MUY TARDE A CLASE- dijo antes de salir corriendo pero mari la detuvo antes de que siquiera llegara a la puerta

-tranquila elsee, les diré que estabas enferma y asunto resuelto _– _dijo con una sonrisa animada antes de cambiarla por una triste- además estoy muy segura que aun quieres saber porque es que keima se comporto así verdad?

Elsee no podía negarlo, tenía mucha curiosidad, así que se quedo

-Cuando keima tenía cuatro anos, fue rechazado por una chica…- dijo simplemente su madre con un tono de voz quebradizo

-Eh?- dijo simplemente elsee, acaso había escuchado bien?...

….

**Que sucederá en el próximo capitulo? Que pasara con keima ahora que se dirige hacia su escuela en el estado? Descúbranlo en el próximo capitulo **

**DEJEN REVIEWS!, ENSERIO PORQUE MAS ALLA DE ELLOS NO TENGO IDEA ALGUNA DE SABER SI LES GUSTAN MIS FANFIC O NO**

**YA NOS LEEMOS**


	3. Tornado

**PERDONEN LA TARDANZA AQUELLOS QUE ESTABAN ESPERANDO PERO COMO PUEDEN VER ESTE CAPITULO SALIO UN POCO MAS LARGO DE LO ESPEREADO **

**DISCLAIMER: THE WORLD GOD ONLY KNOWS NO ME PERTENECE**

-Eh?- dijo una COMPLETAMENTE confundida elsee mientras su madre la obligaba a sentarse en la cama de nuevo (literalmente)

-…Si- dijo su madre, cuyo rostro se había ensombrecido de repente y su voz, siempre viva, había pasado ser una quebradiza, como si quisiera llorar…

No. Quería Y debía llorar… o terminaría por estallar…

-P-p-pero, q-que?!-Dijo una muy sorprendida elsee, diablos si que su cerebro iba a trabajar ese día, primero le dicen como nació su hermano, y ahora le dicen que una chica lo rechazo cuando tenia 4?!, y lo mas importante: COMO?!, su hermano era el legendario dios de las capturas y recientemente había descubierto, que habían nano maquinas en su cerebro que lo hacían mas inteligente por medio de conectar esos puntitos llamados sinapsis con las neuronas en su cerebro… o era al revés?... debía conseguirse un manual antes de perderse de nuevo

-(suspiro) bien aquí voy de nuevo:

_Durante los primeros 3 años de su vida Keima había probado ser un niño y alumno ejemplar, siempre le gustaba jugar afuera, y aunque estuviera solo, el no se desanimaba, en su lugar se animaba a probar experimentos nuevos con cosas nuevas, cualquier cosa era mas que suficiente para sacarnos una sonrisa a su padre y a mi_

_Como sea, keima dijo su primera palabra a los seis meses de haber nacido, siempre mostro un entusiasmo por aprender, obviamente nunca le dijimos a nadie que el T37 había sido usado en el, ya que algo tan magnifico como eso causaría gran revuelto entre nuestra comunidad, como la conocemos hoy día_

Elsee escuchaba atentamente a todo lo que su madre le decía

_El intelecto de mi hijo llego a ser tal que, a los dos años, decidimos que, como ya era suficientemente inteligente, no pasaría nada si se saltaba dos años en la escuela, el tiempo paso y, un día keima regreso a casa mucho mas feliz de lo habitual…_

_-keima te paso algo bueno en la escuela hoy?- escuche a mi esposo preguntarle, y mi hijo asentí en respuesta, o eso pude deducir desde que no había dicho nada_

_-hola mamá- keima entro en la cocina saludándome con la mano en el aire- que hay para comer?- pregunto_

_-Hola keima, como estas?, hoy estoy preparando algo simple: onigris con ramen de chuleta de cerdo- respondí muy feliz, tenia la familia perfecta, un esposo dedicado, y un hijo mucho mas inteligente y afectivo que los demás, y eso era suficiente para hacerme la mujer mas feliz del mundo_

_-mamá, tengo que decirte algo…- respondió un tímido keima, como si estuviera dudando con algo_

_-si keima, que quieres hijo?- respondí muy atenta, pensé que me iba a pedir el nuevo videojuego de acción que había salido hace unos días atrás, por supuesto que se lo iba comprar, el ya me había dado todas las razones del mundo y mas para que yo no tuviera ninguna queja en comprarle un capricho, pero lo que me termino diciendo al final estuvo fuera de todas mis suposiciones…_

_-… estoy enamorado…- dijo en un susurro, pero suficientemente alto como para que ambos lo escucháramos _

_-…-_

_-…-(silencio incomodo, existiendo desde tiempos inmemorables)_

_-q-q-q-q-q-que?-dije como si no pudiera comprender-QUE?! ESTAS ENAMORADO?!-_

_-QUE KEIMA QUE?!- mi esposo llego y se unió tanto a mi asombro como sorpresa _

_-geez, ven? Por eso era que no quería decírselos- respondió keima algo receloso, seguro se estaba arrepintiendo…_

_-NONONONONONONONONONO!- le respondimos ambos al mismo tiempo con los brazos en el aire, no queríamos que pensara que éramos malos padres, era solo que… bueno, era extraño en un chico de su edad el estar enamorado, es decir, la mayoría de los chicos de su edad(3) solo pensaban en que figura de acción se veía mejor, pero claro… el metabolismo en su cerebro estaba mucho mas avanzado que eso, era como si agarraras un auto pequeño y le colocaras un motor de avión cuando los demás de su mismo tipo llevaban motores convencionales-Era solo que nos sorprendimos un poco hijo- negué rápidamente, y bien… quien es la afortunada?- pregunte colocando una cara de atención, que creo que lo espanto porque retrocedió un poco después y alcancé a ver como si estuviera dudando en decirme si o no_

_-S-su nombre es S-sasae Hatsuki- san- vaya que le gustaba esa chica, si hasta había tartamudeado cuando dijo su nombre…_

Elsee juro que podía ver los ojos de su madre ensombrecidos y con lágrimas a punto de salir, sin embargo se callo, no seria justo para ella ni para su madre intervenir ya que elsee sabía muy bien que lo que su madre le estaba diciendo era tan difícil para ella de decir como para la demonio de digerir

_Después de ese día, cada día era igual, Sasae-san esto, Sasae-san lo otro… y antes de darnos cuenta, un año había pasado, al día siguiente después del año, después del desayuno, mi hijo me pidió un ramo de flores, supuse que ese era el día, en la tarde r-recibimos una-na…._(sollozo)

Lo único que elsee podía hacer era abrazar a su madre en un intento por tranquilizarla, que tan traumático habría sido para que detuviera su relato de esa forma, sin embargo no tuvo mucho tiempo para divagar en sus pensamientos ya que su intento por tranquilizarla funcionó…

Por el momento…

Su madre recupero su compostura y siguió con su relato:

_Como iba diciendo, en la tarde recibimos una llamada de la escuela en donde estudiaba mi hijo, diciendo que tuvieron que intervenir para sacarlo de una riña en la que se había m-metido y al parecer era el único al que todos los demás estaban atacando, tanto fue así que los profesores tuvieron que intervenir, porque estaban seguros de que si no lo hubieran hecho mi hijo h-habría m-m-mu-muer-muerto…_

_Al llegar a la escuela, mi esposo y yo vimos con horror n nuestros rostros como la siempre sonriente cara de nuestro hijo, se hallaba ahora convertido en una cara de espanto y dolor, su cuerpo en entero lleno de cortes, y rayones, y con cosas pegadas, tales como papeles o pegatinas, sus brazos a cada lado de su cabeza sosteniéndola con fuerza y desesperadamente agitándola de un lado a otro como si le doliera…_

_No…_

_Le DOLIA la cabeza…_

_Rápidamente preguntamos a los profesores que había pasado y todos nos dijeron lo mismo:_

_-Su hijo ha sido victima de Bullying señora, al parecer los otros niños estaban celosos de que a tan corta edad se considerara uno de ellos… así que, aprovechando que el chico estaba solo en la azotea, le tendieron una trampa- mi esposo y yo… estábamos estupefactos, porque?!, porque habían ido tan lejos como para tratar de matarlo?... Pero no tuve mucho tiempo para pensarlo porque en ese mismo momento mi hijo cayo de donde los profesores lo habían sentado y había comenzado a agarrarse la cabeza mas fuerte si eso era posible…_

_-AAAAAAAAAAAAGGHHHH! DUELE! DUELE!- gritaba a todo pulmón, como pudimos lo retuvimos y lo llevamos fuera del colegio, solo había una persona que nos podía ayudar…_

_EL…._

_El mismo doctor que había operado e inyectado el suero a keima, era la única persona lo suficientemente cualificada para volverlo a ayudar…_

_Nos tomo unas cuantas horas y rompimos algunas leyes de transito en el camino pero, al final lo hicimos y, aunque el doctor en cuestión estuviera muy ocupado, al escuchar el estado en el que keima se encontraba, salió rápido de su oficina, y cuando llego a la habitación en la que keima y nosotros nos encontrábamos, fu corriendo directamente sin saludarnos y se arrodillo frente a mi aun dolorido keima quien, se encontraba llorando por el dolor que había tenido que soportar, tanto física como mentalmente, no había hablado en todo el camino, sin embargo cuando el doctor llego y se arrodilló algo increíble paso…_

_O dicho de otro modo, algo "interesante" paso…_

_En el momento en el que el doctor se había arrodillado para verlo mejor, keima dejo de soltarse la cabeza, al principio pensamos que el dolor se había ido y fue un alivio, pero no duro mucho cuando, vimos que keima alzaba la cabeza como si de un robot se tratase, sus ojos se dilataban, los cerraba y caía desmayado sobre la cama…_

_-Que sucede?, QUE SUCEDE?!- grite con toda mi fuerza, la cual desapareció al momento en el que el doctor alzaba su mano en el aire, pidiéndonos que nos calláramos, mientras acercaba su oído al pecho de mi hijo, y se relajaba_

_-bien bien, el mecanismo de defensa se puso en marcha- dijo el doctor en un tono triste, como si no le gustara lo que estaba pasando…_

_-que? a que se refiere doctor-pregunto mi marido el cual se notaba estaba muy preocupado por el tono de su voz_

_-no hay tiempo para explicaciones, vengan conmigo- dijo esto mientras agarraba a mi hijo en sus brazos y salía corriendo de la habitación a toda prisa_

_El resto del día se nos fue en hacerle exámenes a mi hijo y ya en la noche estábamos todos reunidos en la habitación con un dormido keima _

_El doctor estaba revisando unas radiografías en las que se veían unos puntos rojos en la cabeza de mi hijo, no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando ya que el doctor había mandado a revisar las copias ya varias veces, no pudiendo con la curiosidad, mi marido se paro y le pregunto al doctor:_

_-doctor que le pasa con esas radiografías, hay algo malo con keima?- _

_-bueno como explicarlo… recuerdan nuestra charla hace cuatro años? Durante el parto?- ante esa pregunta ambos, mi marido y yo asentimos en respuesta- recuerdan que no se suponía que su hijo debiera estar en un ambiente de tanto estrés?- de nuevo asentimos en respuesta-bueno lo que no les pude contar aquella vez, voy contárselos aquí y ahora: Verán, el T37 esta hecho en su mayoría con partes humanas tales como las neuronas debido al propósito principal de la cura: el combinarse con el cuerpo humano- ante esas palabras mi esposo y yo nos estremecimos, mas sin embargo seguimos escuchando- y les dije que durante los próximos siete años de vida del chico no se suponía que debía estar en un lugar y/o ambiente demasiado estresante ya que, ese es el tiempo exacto que les toma a las nano maquinas adaptarse a su cuerpo, si su sistema se vuelve inestable, corre el riesgo de que las nano maquinas exploten dentro de su cabeza matándolo- mi esposo y yo ya comenzábamos a imaginar lo peor- pero en este caso salió completamente distinto a como decía la teoría_

_-a que se refiere?- pregunto mi esposo_

_-las nano maquinas se están fusionando exitosamente con sus neuronas, es como si el estrés causado en el techo estuviera dándoles a las nano maquinas el impulso necesario para terminar de combinarse y sincronizarse con el a la perfección, pero a que costo?- dijo el doctor volteando a mirar a keima con una mirada de dolor puro en sus ojos_

_-eh?, no entiendo- esta vez fui yo la que hablo- si keima esta fusionándose bien con las nano maquinas, eso es bueno no?- dije en toda mi confusión, pero nuevamente… estaba equivocada_

_-es cierto pero, el hecho de que se fusionaran con el tan bien a tan temprana edad puede ser una respuesta de su subconsciente al trauma causado en el techo de su escuela, dicho e otro modo, pueden crear una personalidad paralelamente igual y opuesta en respuesta al trauma- al ver que no entendíamos, simplemente suspiró y dijo- el keima alegre y divertido ira desvaneciendo poco a poco durante los siguientes dos años, en su lugar ira apareciendo otro keima con una personalidad completamente opuesta, por eso no les recomiendo que lo coloquen en una escuela por un tiempo, esta muy avanzado para su edad, así que no creo que haya problema alguno en que falte por un largo tiempo-termino diciendo_

_-porque dos años doctor?- pregunto mi esposo(vaya el tipo no había hablado casi en todo el capitulo anterior y de repente habla mas que el presidente de Venezuela) la misma interrogante que yo me estaba formulando en mi cabeza hace unos segundos atrás_

_-Bueno se suponía que las nano maquinas comenzarían su fusión a los 5 años y el tiene cuatro, por lo que es muy fácil decir que en dos años las nano maquinas terminaran su fusión con su cerebro-dijo simplemente_

_Y dicho y hecho cuando keima despertó todavía seguía traumatizado y lo único que decía era:_

_-marrón oscuro, marrón oscuro, mar…- era lo único que repetía, durante los próximos dos años me di cuenta del porque lo decía: marrón oscuro era el color de ojos que la chica había puesto antes de rechazarlo cruelmente, lo se porque keima me lo dijo, ya que en los próximos años era como mucho mas directo con lo que quería decir, era casi como si su personalidad estuviera en blanco, como si no hubiera indicios del chico que una vez fue…_

_Del chico que el jamás volvería a ser…_

_Y todo por culpa de esa estúpida niñita engreída, pero desgraciadamente eso era…_

_Una niña…_

_Total que al final el keima que conocía fue despareciendo poco a poco mientras que su personalidad era suplantada por la del que hoy conoces_

_Pero es ahí donde este día entra: hoy hace 13 años fue cuando lo rechazo esa chica, las nano maquinas hacen todo lo que pueden en el cerebro de mi hijo para mantener esos recuerdos blockeados en lo más profundo de su subconsciente, pero las relaciones con ella son muchas para ocultarlas todas: Primero: el color de ojos de ella y keima son mas o menos parecidos , por lo que cada vez que se vea al espejo, la recordara, bueno, no la recuerda ahora , porque las nano maquinas hacen bien su trabajo, segundo: realidad, la sonrisa de la chica," esa" sonrisa que lo había cautivado, el quería que fuera verdad, y tu ya sabes como se siente el ante la realidad, y tercero: dulce, keima siempre había visto a esa chica como la cosa mas dulce en este mundo, y como se siente keima con respecto a los dulces?, los odia, pero el odio es, junto con el amor, la emoción mas fuerte de este mundo, por lo que una emoción como esa, es muy difícil de borrar. Así que volviendo al punto, las nano maquinas están al límite con todo eso, y cuando añades a la ecuación el hecho de que hoy es ese día, simplemente ya no pueden controlarlo mas, por lo que, durante una semana, comenzando hoy, keima tendrá esos dolorosos recuerdos en su cabeza, cuando las nano maquinas se arreglen, keima volverá a perder cualquier recuerdo que tenga que ver con ese día e, inclusive con esa chica…_

Ahora elsee entendía todo, por eso era que su nii-sama nunca había actuado así antes, no porque lo estuviera ocultando, sino por el hecho de que simplemente no lo recordaba, pero aun así… le partía el corazón el hecho de que su nii-sama tuviera una infancia tan dura, un origen tan oscuro, y para que encima, el infierno viniera y le otorgara una responsabilidad tan grande con la captura de espíritus prófugos y sobre todo eso, el hecho de que también tuviera que buscar a las diosas era algo…

Simplemente triste…

Era como si no importara que fuera, el universo siempre le cargara lo peor a el…

No se merecía un descanso?...

Cuando elsee salió del cuarto y vio por la ventana vio que ya era la tarde y logro ver al otoshigami caminando hacia su casa con su cabeza mirando al suelo como si su mirada estuviera perdida en algún punto vago del suelo

-Nii-sama…- susurro elsee a la noche mientras entraba a la casa por algo de comer

(MUY BIEN, AHORA VOLVAMOS UN TIEMPO EN EL PASADO, AL PUNTO DONDE ERA DE MANANA Y ELSEE SE HABIA QUEDADO EN CASA CON SU MADRE)

Katsuragi Keima estaba caminando hacia su escuela, parecía no importarle, el hecho de que su compañera no estuviera a su lado

"como pude olvidarlo?" pensó para si mismo " se supone que mi memoria es endemoniadamente perfecta, como diablos pude olvidar algo tan importante como el día en que decidí rendirme con lo real?..." sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando choco con alguien en la entrada de su salón

"Ayumi Takahara" pensó el chico mientras veía a la joven quien lo veía con un sonrojo en su cara…

….

**Que pasara en el próximo capitulo con keima en la escuela? Como creen que se comportara Ayumi? Todo eso y mas en el próximo capitulo que si no estoy equivocado saldrá en la semana que viene, necesito un tiempo para organizar ideas así que si no publico en los próximos 3 días ya saben porque, y otra cosa, se que en el fanfic dice categoría humor, pues el humor comienza en el próximo capitulo**

**PD: DEJEN REVIEWS, SE LOS VIVO REPIENDO, DEJEN LOS # %$ % REVIEWS, LES GUSTA LA HISTORIA SI O NO?!**

**AH Y POR CIERTO SI QUIEREN VER ALGO INERESANTISIMO, DESPUES DE LEER EL PROXIMO CAPITULO VAYAN AL FINAL DONDE COLOCO LOS COMENTARIOS LES VA A GUSTAR LO QUE VERAN, BUENO… NO SE , DEPENE DEL GUSTO DE CADA QUIEN**


	4. 1er dia de la semana sangrienta parte 1

**HOLA GENTE COMO ESTAN? Yo estoy bien, ya me acostumbrado a esto de escribir, aunque no les mentiré, es muy cansado hacerlo de vez en cuando…**

**Y sin mas preámbulo con el disclaimer comenzaremos un nuevo capitulo que en cuestión va a… saben que? simplemente léanlo y déjenme su opinión en forma de reviews**

**DISCLAIMER: The World God Only Knows no me pertenece**

"Ayumi?" pensó un perplejo keima mientras se le quedaba viendo a la chica parpadeando varias veces, poniéndola incomoda ya que el chico no se apartaba ( y ella tampoco? Enserio?) "¿y que hace ella aqu… wow, cuándo llegue a la escuela?" Sin embargo, lo que katsuragi no sabía era que esta semana iba a ser una muy "especial" por así decirlo…

(Alguien mas tiene una sonrisa maniática en su cara como yo? Nadie? Ok me reiré yo solo: muajajajaja…)

Los ojos de katsuragi, quien había estado viendo a Ayumi en los ojos ya por un rato (Y ella igual -_-' es decir, para que moverse y darle espacio al otro cuando te puedes quedar y mirarlo fijamente en los ojos) fueron deslizándose leeeeeeentamente hacia abajo hasta que…

-No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora, pero si que son enoooormes no crees Ayumi? "huh?, que acabo de decir? Acaso acabo de…?! P-pe-pero c-como?! Y mas importante que eso: porque?!"- pensó el chico atemorizado de una Ayumi quien fue bajando sus ojos hasta donde el chico la estaba mirando…

Ok esto es lo que pasó: cuando Ayumi se dio cuenta de donde la estaba mirando Katsuragi, su cara se sonrojó tanto que bien se la podría haber confundido con un semáforo en rojo(algunos estudiantes incluso se detuvieron porque pensaron que habían colocado un símbolo de "Stop" enfrente de la clase), hizo su pierna hacia atrás, y lo siguiente que vieron algunos estudiantes que estaban enfrente de la clase 2B fue algo parecido a un misil (algunos creyeron que era un misil, otros creyeron que era un dios que había reencarnado en un humano y usaba su súper velocidad para salvar chicas en apuros, otros creyeron que se trataba de un atentado terrorista contra la escuela y alguien había fallado cuando disparo un RPG… Soy yo o esta gente tiene demasiada imaginación?) que pasaba por enfrente de ellos hasta salir volando de la escuela, con una Ayumi de fondo gritando: "a donde estas mirando? BAKA!" quien después de patearlo tan lejos entro toda colorada al salón olvidándose por completo del hecho de que, por ejemplo iba saliendo para el baño cuando llego katsuragi por lo que tuvo que aguantarse TODA la clase de inglés las ganas de ir ya que hoy tenían exámenes (alguno de ustedes sabe lo que la palabra KARMA significa? Bien bien)

Cuando Keima al fin logro salir del descomunal cráter en el que se encontraba, sus magullados labios solo alcanzaron a decir: - Me pregunto por que habré dicho eso?, o bien, al menos no tengo que ir a clase si no quiero, puedo irme al techo si quiero y jugar todo lo que quiera- aunque este era el punto en que el chico comenzaba a reírse como un maniático, no lo hizo, en su lugar, le pareció un poco triste el tener que estar solo todo el tiempo allí arriba todo el tiempo jugando, mientras los demás hablaban animadamente con sus amigos… PERDON?! QUE DIABLOS ACABABA DE PENSAR?! ACASO ESTABA DICIENDO QUE SUS GALGES ERAN ABURRIDOS?!, COMO DIABLOS PASO ESE PENSAMIENTO POR SU CABEZA?! NO, NI HABLAR, IRIA AL TECHO COMO SIEMPRE A JUGAR SOLO…

Solo… solo… solo…

-…- Keima comenzó a mirar al vacio cada vez con una profundidad mayor, hasta el punto en el que el mismo suelo parecía que fuera su único amigo en el mundo…

-siempre solo…- susurró en una voz apenas y audible para el mismo…

-HOLA KEIMA, COMO ESTAS?!- grito alguien por un… micrófono parlante?!

Eh?!...

El chico alzo su vista nada mas y nada menos que para encontrarse con Hinoki Kasuga ( flag 90 para quienes no la conozcan) quien lo estaba observando con una gran sonrisa

-H-hi-hino-hinoki?- pregunto el chico extrañado porque la joven adulta lo reconociera… no se suponía que después de la captura las chicas que el ayudaba perdían sus recuerdos sobre la misma?, entonces que hacia ella ahí?, y no se suponía que ella vivía en estados unidos?, entendía que era muy difícil borrar TODOS los recuerdos de cada chica y que algunas lo recordaran brevemente, pero… de ahí a tomarse tantas molestias para venir a visitarlo a el?, algo no andaba bien…

-claro que soy yo, quien mas sería entonces, un fantasma?- le respondió la atractiva mujer al chico- Hace tiempo que quería verte sabes?- le dijo con una sonrisa tan dulce que el chico se sonrojo un poco ante tal acción

-v-verme p-p-porque?- el chico no sabia porque, pero desde esta mañana todo su mundo se había venido abajo: no pensaba con claridad, tampoco había tenido mucho tiempo para hacerlo. Necesitaba meditar lo que paso hace 13 años porque cada vez que lo intentaba era como si alguien siempre estuviera allí para interrumpir su tren de pensamientos,(ejem Ayumi ejem Hinoki ejem) estaba tartamudeando mas de lo normal, no podía controlar lo que decía, había llamado a sus juegos ABURRIDOS, o por lo menos lo insinuó, y para colmo, Hinoki estaba aun enfrente de el viéndolo con esa dulce sonrisa…

Dulce… dulce…

El chico sabia que hace 13 años había sido rechazado por Sasae Hatsuki, su primer amor, de una manera demasiado cruel, recordaba como los chicos de su salón se abalanzaron sobre el y comenzaron a rayarlo, cortarlo y mancharlo, algunos simplemente le pegaban con el único propósito de hacerle daño, también recuerda que ese día sufrió un dolor descomunal, el solo hecho de recordarlo era mas que suficiente para traerle de vuelta las horas de incontable sufrimiento que había tenido ese día y…

El chico salió de sus pensamientos cuando vio que la joven mujer ahora se estaba acercando a el con una sonrisa que el no podía definir bien…

El chico tuvo que buscar mucho en su cerebro, ya que al parecer hoy tendría que pensar 10 veces más de lo normal(si su cerebro no funciona ni cerca de bien cuando Yui esta cerca no quiero ni imaginar lo que pasaría si se la encontraba esta semana… seria una lastima que "alguien" con el suficiente poder para escribir el desarrollo de la historia, la colocara enfrente de el repentinamente… pfff jajajajaj MUAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJA… ok ok ok no lo hare de ese modo, yo no trabajo así, pero Yui si tendrá una aparición, creo que en la descripción dije que TODAS y CADA una de las chicas que capturó keima lo iban a recordar, eso significa que todas van a tener sus propias apariciones, oh y créanme cuando les digo, eso definitivamente será aprovechado), pero al fin recordó donde había visto esa sonrisa antes, y fue en el momento en el que supo de donde había visto esa sonrisa, el momento en el que su cuerpo se tenso…

La sonrisa la había visto en un erogue…

…

Oh mierda…

El chico literalmente podía ver que la chica se estaba acercando a el meneando su cintura de una manera…

-te ves tan sexy- murmuro el chico mas para si mismo que para ambos, pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Hinoki lo escuchara…

-eh?- murmuro la adulta mientras las palabras del chico procesaban en su cabeza, y cuando lo hicieron, la cara de la mujer se comenzó a tornar de un color rojo carmesí para terminar en un rojo vivo, ella no se esperaba que esas palabras provinieran del chico, es decir, ella pensó que se avergonzaría y trataría de huir, que cuando lo estuviera besando, el chico estaría muy avergonzado como la ultima vez… pero ese "día" en particular era uno muy malo para ir y intentar tomarlo desprevenido

"AHHHHGGH, lo he vuelto a hacer!" pensó el chico para si mismo, sin embargo su cuerpo comenzó a moverse como si alguien mas lo estuviera controlando "espera- espera, que diablos estoy haciendo?!" se gritó mentalmente a si mismo cuando vio como su cuerpo comenzaba dirigirse hacia una muy sorprendida/sonrojada Hinoki

"_**No quiero estar solo nunca mas!"**_ Susurro/grito una voz en su cabeza, con un tono eléctrico, pero no era su propia voz, era la voz de alguien mas… espera, era siquiera eso posible? La ultima vez que se hizo un checkeo de la cabeza no estaba loco así que… era alguien jugándole una broma? pero quien podría jugarle una broma tan perfecta como esa?...

"_**Tcht, la soledad es algo imposible de soportar, mierda, es tal y como pensé… si no hago algo entonces terminaré realmente solo" **_ Keima podía distinguir un tono distinto en la voz, pero no sabría decir que era ese algo distinto, además que tampoco supo que hacer y/o decir cuando vio como su cuerpo rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de una, cabe destacar, SORPRENDIDA Hinoki se quedaba prendida en los ojos de el antes de relajar su cara y lanzarle una mirada al chico quien, ni siquiera supo como, entendió el mensaje:

_Hazlo…_

El chico no supo decir si lo hizo el por cuenta propia o su cuerpo se movió solo de nuevo, pero lo único que sabia era que, al momento se encontraba en el beso mas apasionado de su vida y sin saber como, estaba dándole pelea a la joven adulta enfrente de el, o eso deducía ya que ella estaba volviéndose mas salvaje con cada segundo que pasaba. Al principio sus labios se movían lentamente contra los de la persona que tenían enfrente, después profundizaron el beso, el estaba muy ocupado saboreando los labios de ella, (ya había perdido la razón hace mucho tiempo), mientras hacia eso sus manos bajaban y subían por su cintura y espalda y la apretaban con mucha mas fuerza a el, en un momento decidió que ya había sido suficiente de solo saborear el exterior, con una maestría que el chico no supo de donde venia, saco su propia lengua de su boca y comenzó a lamer los labios de ella, como entendiendo el mensaje, Hinoki abrió la boca, cuando Keima metió su lengua en la boca de ella, Hinoki soltó un pequeño gemido que lo único que hizo fue encender al chico mucho mas, y comenzó a batallar con la lengua de ella mientras aun presionaba con fuerza sus labios contra los suyos …

Se quedaron así , besándose durante una hora entera , claro que tenían que parar cada 5 minutos por la ausencia del aire, pero eso no importaba, durante esa hora, el chico sintió lo que era ser deseado y amado por alguien… y también sintió lo que significaba desear a alguien…

Y vaya que tenia que decir que se sentía bien…

Muy bien, de hecho…

Ambos continuaron en esa posición, abrazados, viendo los ojos del otro mientras pensaban en varias cosas cada uno, por un lado Keima estaba muy asombrado extrañado con lo que había pasado, durante todo el beso, era como si sus instintos lo hubieran dominado, como si su mente ya no estuviera y en su lugar estuviera siendo remplazado por un instinto completamente distinto al que sintió cuando su cuerpo comenzó a avanzar hacia la mujer, este en cambio, era mas salvaje, devorador…

Demoniaco…

-Keima- comenzó a hablar la mujer, sacando de sus pensamientos por enésima vez en ese día al chico- Cuando y como aprendiste a besar así?- la joven adulta estaba sorprendida que ese chico hubiera aprendido a besar tan bien en tan poco tiempo, pero decidió dejarlo así ya que al final eso no era su incumbencia… por el momento- no , sabes que? no importa, sabes?, recientemente he estado comenzando a recordar muchas cosas y solo quería decir: gracias- dijo la mujer mostrando otra de sus angelicales y poco mostradas sonrisas

-d-d-darme las g-gracias? P-porque?- si bien el se comportaba como un animal hace solo unos minutos, el solo hecho de tocar a una mujer, o ser tocado por una todavía le ponía nervioso

-porque mas tontito? Por ayudarme aquella vez- aquella vez?... ¿no se refería por casualidad a la...

- por cuando me ayudaste cuando me volví gigante y todo lo demás, realmente me ayudaste mucho esa vez, recuerdo todo sobre ese tiempo muy bien en mi mente y corazón- ¿ella… acababa… de… de… de decirle que recordaba TODA la conquista?! Pero eso no podría ser, se supone que las chicas a las que el ayudaba perdían sus recuerdos no?! Entonces que diablos había pasado?!

-Ah diablos voy a llegar tarde y todavía tengo que desempacar algunas de mis cosas personales- dijo la mujer antes de voltearse y darle un beso fugaz a un COMPLETAMENTE EN ESTADO DE SHOCK Katsuragi Keima mientras se volteaba, se iba corriendo mas rápido que su propio auto y sin sudar ni una gota por el hecho de correr tan rápido (lo que hace a uno preguntarse: para que #&% % lo tiene en primer lugar?)

-EH?! P-P-P-P-PERO HINOKI M-M-M-M-ME RE-RE-RECUER-RECUERDA?! COMO DIABLOS ES ESO POSIBLE?!- grito en su estado de shock a nadie el chico-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- grito a los cuatro vientos dejándolo como único testigo de lo que sea que su muy cansada mente tuviera planeado para la demonio cuando llegara a casa

-sabes que?- volvió a susurrar para… sip adivinaron: a nadie- eso puede esperar. Lo que tengo que hacer en este momento es volver a la escuela, si alguien me ve saliendo de un cráter de seguro que no sale nada bueno- y dicho esto a nadie ( y dale con hablar solo) Katsuragi se fue de vuelta a su escuela

Cuando estaba subiendo las escaleras en la entrada, vio que era la hora del almuerzo, pues todo el mundo estaba afuera "vaya, tanto tiempo me la pase besándola eh?" pensó con una gotita y un tic en el ojo, "pero ahora que lo pienso… porque me comporte así? Era casi como si no fuera yo… no, no ERA yo… pero entonces quien estaba controlándome? Vintage?, no, eso es imposible, ellos fueron eliminados por las diosas y por los nuevos demonios… AAAAAHG maldita sea! No puedo pensar con claridad, ni siquiera recuerdo bien en que estaba pensando antes de besar a Hinoki, es como si alguien o algo estuviera jugando con mis recuerdos…" el chico hizo una pausa en su tren de pensamiento antes de agregar "y hablando de Hinoki, como es que se besar así, es decir, yo jamás en mi vida había dado un beso de lengua antes, entonces ¿porque…" los pensamientos del chico se vieron interrumpidos por una vez mas ese día (el lo llama casualidad, nosotros lo llamamos argumento de la historia) cuando sintió que alguien lo miraba desde la distancia, al sentirse observado pensó que se trataba de alguien malo, pero al voltearse su cara se volvió una de sorpresa mayor que cuando vio a Hinoki cuando vio una inconfundible chica que usaba un uniforme de un año menor…

"¿Minami…" fue lo único que alcanzo a articular el chico en su cabeza cuando sus ojos quedaron prendidos en los de ella…

…**..**

**Hola bien primero que nada… QUE LES DIJE CON LOS REVIEWS?! SE SUPONE QUE DEBO REPETIRSELOS CADA QUE VAYA A PUBLICAR UN NUEVO CAPITULO?! ENSERIO, NADA LES CUESTA BAJAR EL ^%$#%#$ CURSOR DEL MOUSE Y CLICKAR EN LA OPCION DE DEJAR UN COMENTARIO?!, HASTA EL MOMENTO SOLO 3 PERSONAS DE LAS 96 QUE HAN VISTO MI FIC HAN PUBLICADO UN COMENTARIO **

**(aclarar garganta) como sea se que en capítulos anteriores les he dicho que habría una sorpresa para ustedes en este mismo espacio, pero todavía no me llega la inspiración además, acabo de comenzar la escuela así que, adiós tiempo libre y libertad**

**Pd: como les dije en el comentario de arriba, estaré en la escuela a partir de hoy así que quizás mis capítulos se tarden de uno días en ser actualizados y me disculpo por eso**


	5. 1er dia de la semana sangrienta parte 2

**HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLA GENTE COMO ESTAN, LO SIENTO POR TARDARME TANTO, LO QUE PASA ES QUE LA ESCUELA A LA QUE ASISTO ME HA ESTADO MANDANDO MUCHOS PROJECTOS Y DEMAS COSAS (A PESAR DE QUE APENAS Y COMENZE LA SEMANA PASADA, SON UNOS $#^#$)**

**DISCLAIMER: THE WORLD GOD ONLY KNOWS NO ME PERTENECE**

**COMENZEMOS!, O MEJOR DICHO, REANUDEMOS!:**

…**..**

"Minami?... que hace ella aquí?" los pensamientos de Keima fueron auto-interrumpidos cuando una idea paso por su cabeza "espera… no será que ella?…" fue lo que pensó el otoshigami antes de bajar las escaleras y encarar a una sonrojada Minami Ikoma mientras esta retrocedía, intimidada un poco tanto por el hecho de que este se le acercara como por el hecho de estar en el edificio de estudiantes de segundo año

-s-s-sempai…- susurro Minami con ojos iluminados al verlo allí enfrente de ella, aunque su susurro fue en un tono mas para si misma que para el, sus palabras fueron escuchados por katsuragi, quien, después de parpadear un par de veces, respondió:

-Minami, que… haces aquí?-pregunto sorprendido, aunque el chico, usando el cien por ciento de su cerebro, hubiera sabido que el alejarse de el y sonrojarse significaba que aun lo recordaba, en estos momentos su capacidad cerebral estaba diez veces menor que normalmente, por lo que tuvo que preguntarle para cerciorarse que lo que le había pasado a Hinoki le había pasado a Minami y, por ende a las demás chicas que el había conquistado…

Y de ser así…

Estaba metido en un lio bieeeen goordo…

-y-yo, umm, ano… ehh… etto…s-sempai…- dijo Minami como entre dudando por darle algo al chico-y-yo te hice un bento…- susurro Minami antes de entregarle un bento en una caja rosada a un sorprendido keima, quien, sin mas remedio lo acepto, es decir, era obvio que la chica había trabajado mucho en el, si hasta se le veían ojeras de cuando se preparo para hacerlo…

- yo… tengo que irme!- dijo la muy sonrojada Minami antes de salir pitando como alma que lleva al diablo sin siquiera darle a katsuragi tiempo de responder tanto física como vocalmente

"al parecer me recuerda… tendré que hablar con elsee cuando llegue a casa…- lo ultimo lo dijo como queriendo enterrar a la demonio- pero enserio, vaya que es rápida, me pregunto quien ganaría en una carrera entre ella y Ayumi… AHHG! Cierto, tengo disculparme con Ayumi, si sus puntos de amor bajan por el hecho de que pensó que soy un pervertido, será muy malo…" se grito el chico a si mismo antes de ir corriendo a su salón lo mas rápido que sus piernas le permitían (lo cual no era mucho ya que considerando el hecho de que fue pateado por ella…)

5 MINUTOS DESPUES….

-Ya casi… estoy… ahí…- dijo un CANSADISIMO katsuragi (enserio… ese chico tiene problemas de resistencia, mira que cansarse por subi pisos…) antes de abrir la puerta del salón… y cerrarla rápidamente cuando vio lo que había allí, y cabe decir, no le gusto para naaada lo que vio:

Allí en su salón, estaban Takahara Ayumi, Nakagawa Kanon, Goidou Yui, Shiomiya Shiori y Tsukiyo Kujo, TODAS las portadoras de las diosas que el había conquistado (bueno, obviamente falta Tenri, pero como ella no estudia allí…), y algo en su interior le decía que si pasaba el umbral de la puerta, se podría considerar mas que muerto, por lo que decidió esperar afuera mientras sonaba la campana que indicaba el fin del almuerzo (en lugar de irse y esconderse) y ya que estaba, decidió abrir el almuerzo que Minami le había preparado, al abrirlo, se encontró con una sorpresa cuando vio un papel rosado que decía:

_**"Sempai, muchas gracias por ayudarme"**_ al terminar de leerlo katsuragi se sonrojó,(el se había dado cuenta que ella lo recordaba cuando le dio el bento, es decir era obvio no?, quien le daría un bento a una persona que no conoce?)

Era curioso, porque el nunca había cruzado al otro lado del final, es decir, el sabia como conquistar a cualquier chica, pero nunca sintió lo que se siente cuando tienen un final juntos, mas allá del beso, y lo que eso traería: un matrimonio, el nunca pensó en eso, ya que, siempre, desde que tenia memoria, siempre había estado solo…

-siempre solo…- dijo katsuragi en voz alta mientras su mirada se volvía una sombría y se le quedaba viendo a su bento. Aunque lo que dijo era un pensamiento mas para si mismo que para otra persona, lo dijo en voz suficientemente alta para que varios estudiantes que pasaban por ahí se le quedaran viendo…

"_**Enserio, necesitamos una compañera verdad chico?" **_dijo una voz en su cabeza, keima la conocía, era la voz que había sonado en su cabeza justo antes de que su cuerpo se comenzara a moverse hacia lo que terminaría en un beso entre Hinoki y el, entonces no estaba loco? De verdad había oído lo que oyó esa vez? Pero como era eso siquiera posible? En serio no estaba loco?...

-tu de nuevo?- dijo keima mirándose a si mismo, algunos estudiantes pensaron que estaba loco, otros, al conocer su fama, no le prestaron mucha atención

"_**Ohh, ya puedes oírme? Interesante que te tomara 17 años de tu vida para que me escucharas " **_le dijo la voz con tono burlesco, haciendo que el chico en cuestión se molestase con el, pero ahora si que podía distinguir entre esa voz y la otra que tenia un tono eléctrico, esta sonaba mas sombría… no… sonaba mas profunda, la otra parecía una simulación, esta, en cambio parecía como si enserio viniera de alguien… el chico se hizo una nota mental de pasarse por un psicólogo de camino a casa, quizás se sentía cansado?... Si, era eso, seguramente era eso… pero igual la voz se tenia que ir SI o SI!

-escúchame bien- comenzó keima una vez mas, alertando a todos a su alrededor (de nuevo) –no se que eres y la verdad, no me interesa, pero si estas dentro de mi te aconsejo que salgas- lo ultimo lo dijo con un tono amenazante y apuntándose a su misma cabeza, lo cual hizo a todos preguntarse si era un acto o si el chico enserio necesitaba un terapeuta

"_**no pudieras hacerme salir de aquí ni aunque quisieras, y aunque yo también quisiera salir de aquí, que no quiero, estoy unido a ti" **_respondió, de nuevo en tono burlesco, aunque el chico no entendió la ultima parte, lo principal era: que la voz no se iría…

No no no no, esa maldita voz se tenia que ir, ya tenia muchas cosas en las que pensar como para que encima, esa estúpida voz lo fuera a molestar a cada rato

-espera, lo siento mucho por ti y tú historia, pero es MI cabeza de la que estamos hablando, así que…-

-que haces keima-kun?- pregunto/interrumpió una segunda voz al lado del chico, y el chico sabia muy bien de quien era la voz que le hablaba, pero solo para confirmarlo, el chico se volteo y vio a una preocupada Kanon quien lo miraba fijamente, el chico también se fijo en que, si bien Kanon lo había preguntado en un tono de voz bajo, TODA la gente del pasillo lo estaba viendo fijamente a el

Estudiante 1: miren, ahora que recuerdo, que ese no es el novio de Kanon-chan?

Estudiante 2: si, cierto, ese suertudo, como lo consiguió?

Estudiante 3: seguro que la obligo

Estudiante 4: las noches que debe de pasar con ella…

Ese último comentario hizo que tanto Keima como Kanon se sonrojaran hasta alcanzar un tono de rojo que habría hecho que el mismo, de tener vida, les demandara por romper su record de tonalidad

-o-oye keima-kun, qui-quieres entrar?, aquí afuera hay mucha gente no crees?- dijo una, cabe destacar, sonrojadisima Kanon mientras se hacia a un lado, mirando a cualquier parte que no fuera el chico claro esta

-s-si- debido al sonrojo descomunal que les causo a ambos el ultimo comentario, keima no quería tener que soportar lo que sea que saliera de la imaginación de los que estaban presentes en el pasillo (quienes, por cierto, seguían murmurando cosas que hacían que ambos se sonrojaran de vez en cuando), por lo que decidió probar suerte dentro de la boca del lobo… es decir, no es como si lo fueran matar verdad?... VERDAD?!

Una vez terminado su tren de pensamientos, el chico tomo una bocanada de aire y, armándose de valor, entro y abrió la puerta como normalmente haría, solo que esta vez, en el mismo momento en que cruzo ese umbral, sintió varias miradas sobre el, y el sabia de quienes eran, quizás, si su cerebro hubiera estado en su estado normal, hubiera sabido que hacer, pero desde que se despertó esa mañana, su capacidad para pensar se había vuelto simplemente nula (en comparación a antes, claro, no es que se haya vuelto un idiota, pero su capacidad de procesamiento se vio claramente disminuida debido al hecho de que las nano maquinas en su cerebro simplemente están tratando de hacer que los recuerdos referentes con "cierta" chica desaparezcan debido al trauma que le causo el ser rechazado por ella de una manera tan especialmente cruel, sus conocimientos, por otro lado, siguen allí) por lo que lo único que pudo hacer era mirar fijamente a las chicas que estaban enfrente de el (Kanon se había reagrupado con las demás después de que Keima entro) con una que otra gota fría por el sudor cayendo por la frente del chico

-…-

-…-

-o-ok- comenzó un, cabe decir, tembloroso Katsuragi mientras se ajustaba nerviosamente las gafas –en mi d-defensa, quiero decir, que si no lo hacia, la humanidad se hubiera extinto- después de terminar la oración, el chico cerro los ojos con tanta fuerza que bien sus parpados pudieran haber sido usados como cortadores de puros (para quienes no conozcan el termino "puro" en este contexto, se refiere a los tabacos que los mafiosos siempre están fumando cuando se les ve en las películas), el chico los había cerrado en esa forma ya que de esa manera no tendría que ver su cuerpo adolorido por las seguramente dolorosas patadas de Ayumi…

Que nunca llegaron…

-tranquilo Katsuragi, las diosas ya nos lo contaron todo- respondió Ayumi con calma

-por favor, tengan piedad!- salto de pronto katsuragi al piso rogándoles con la cabeza y las manos en el piso -Todavía hay muchos galges que quiero jugar, a-al menos déjenme repetir mis favoritos, y por favor que sea rapi…. Eh?... L-lo saben?!- pregunto un atónito Katsuragi

-si- respondieron todas al unísono menos Shiori quien asintió en respuesta (ella es muy reservada…)

-uffff- respondió el otoshigami aliviado –bien, wow, no saben el susto que me dieron, pensé que todo se había acabado para mi…-

-es el deber de una esposa el proteger a su endeble marido para cuidar que nada le pase Keima-kun – respondió una melosa Yui mientras sostenía la mejilla del chico quien, al contacto repentino, se sonrojo hasta niveles insospechables

-a-ah, e-eh, y-yo, e-etto- al parecer, el chico había perdido considerablemente su capacidad de decir frases coherentes (ese es el efecto Yui)

-keima-kun, te pasa algo? Normalmente siempre tratas de alejarte de mi…- pregunto una preocupada Yui –te sientes mal?- le pregunto antes de tocar su frente con su mano libre y acercar su cara peligrosamente a la de el (lo cual puso celosas a las demás chicas del salón que miraban a la parejita esperando mas por la reacción de keima que por la de Yui ), sin embargo, la respuesta que obtuvo estuvo ABSOLUTA y COMPLETAMENTE fuera de cualquier cosa que la chicas pudieran imaginar:

-si me sigues tocando y acercando tanto, terminare por tener una erección sabes?-

… (silencio incomodooooo…)…

"espera un momento ,que acabo de…?acaso acabo de…?!, OOOOOOOOOOHHH MIEEEERDA! LO HE HECHO DE NUEVOOOOO!" el chico alzo su vista para ver a unas 5 chicas blancas como el papel, una de ellas estaba obteniendo un tono de rojo que iba subiendo de tono gradualmente (el chico la identifico como Yui) y, cabe destacar, que TODAS lo estaban mirando con ojos desorbitados…

-y-yo- empezó de nuevo el chico, antes de adoptar una pose de arrepentimiento, sorprendiendo a las chicas-lo siento… es solo que hoy me ha ido fatal, y al final, no se como, no puedo controlar lo que digo y pienso- resumió su historia con una mirada sombría dirigida al vacio, mirada que fue vista por las demás chicas cuando salieron de su estupor (a excepción de Yui, a esa no la tendrían de vuelta en un laaargo tiempo…) y al verlo, sus caras se tornaron en unas de preocupación al verlo en ese estado, ninguna de ellas había visto a katsuragi nunca tan triste…

Tan vulnerable…

-e-esta bien, no pasa nada, verdad chicas?- dijo Kanon para tratar de aligerar el ambiente mientras se volteaba a ver a las chicas buscando algo de apoyo, aunque al voltearse a ver al otoshigami sus ojos se posaron en algo que definitivamente no había visto antes…

-oye, keima-kun- la chica entrecerró los ojos un poco, dándole un aire sombrío -que es eso?- dijo leentamente alargando cada palabra señalando a…

-eh?- el chico salió de su transe solo para ver a una Kanon con una mirada en su rostro cual meme "That's suspicious" y apuntando a algo en especifico en su mano…

Era el bento que Minami le había entregado hace tan solo unos minutos…

El chico alzo su vista y la cruzo con la de las demás chicas (menos Yui) que ahora veían de el al bento…

-y bien?- dijo Ayumi adoptando el mismo tono que Kanon –que es eso Katsuragi?-

-yoooo… ummmm… bu-bueno… ammm- dijo el chico tratando de buscar cualquier excusa que se le pasara por su mente, en un momento trato de explicarles la situación de las chicas capturadas a las chicas, pero al voltear a verlas le pareció que no escucharían razones, así que la mas obvia (y segura para su cuerpo) opción era…

5 MINUTOS DESPUES…

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!, AUXILIO!- gritaba un desesperado Keima mientras iba corriendo esquivando objetos que iban en dirección hacia el

-OYEEE KATSURAGIIII VUELVE AQUÍ!- le grito una MUY molesta Ayumi, aunque la chica en cuestión lo hubiera alcanzado en cuestión de segundos, en este momento estaba cargando con un arsenal de cosas(lápices, cuadernos, enciclopedias gigantes, diccionarios, y prácticamente cualquier otra cosa que fuera puntiaguda y/o lo suficientemente pesada como para matar al otoshigami)

-KEEEIMAAAAAAAAA!- le gritaba Tsukiyo mientras le quitaba cosas a la gente que los veía y se lo lanzaba al chico (si lo están pensando, es una opción mas inteligente que la de Ayumi, y ella se olvido su muñeca en el salón, por eso puede usar ambas manos)

"PORQUE LE HABRE DICHO ESO ALLA ATRÁS EN EL SALON A YUI?! SERE ESTUPIDO?!" se grito mentalmente el chico justo antes de esquivar un lápiz que venia en dirección a el –no podríamos discutir esto de forma civiliza…- pero antes de terminar su oración, el chico escucho cierto ruidito eléctrico que había aprendido a odiar…

"no, por lo que mas quieras? Que no sea lo que creo que es!" pero ya era muy tarde, cuando katsuragi se volteo, vio detrás de el a una Kanon en modo yandere sosteniendo dos pistolas eléctricas, una en cada mano, mientras trataba de alcanzarlo con las mismas, y en su cara tenia una sonrisa que le daba un aire mas maquiavélico que el mismo diablo…

-Keima-kuun, tranquiiiilo solo queremos hablar contiigo- tarareaba la chica como si de una canción se tratase, lo que hizo que el chico aumentara su velocidad mucho mas –KEIMA-KUN!- grito esta vez aumentando su velocidad también, asustando a uno que otro estudiante ocasional

- ENSERIO, LES JURO QUE HAY UNA EXPLICACION PARA TODO ES… OUCH! Idiota mira por donde cami… eh?- el chico se sorprendió de ver allí a una sonrojada Kusunoki Kasuga quien se le había quedado viendo desde el momento en que lo vio en el pasillo corriendo en su dirección

-Ku-kusunoki? Q-que?- sus palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando pensó en algo "ooh cierto, dejame adivinar, ella también me recuerda verdad?, pero… porque está tan sonrojada?- cuando el chico miro hacia abajo miro algo que no le gusto:

Al parecer en algún momento en el choque, el chico había movido sus manos instintivamente hacia el frente, y adivinen adonde fue a parar? Así es sus manos estaban directamente palpando los senos de ella…

-l-lo siento mucho!- dijo sonrojado keima mientras hacia ademán de retirar las manos, pero antes de hacerlo, alguien le detuvo, y cuando se volteo, ese alguien era…

-K-KUSUNOKI! Q-Q-QUE HACES?!- pregunto un sonrojado katsuragi mientras intentaba alejar sus manos de la chica, quien, en respuesta, lo único que hizo fue apretarlas mas contra sus pechos, haciendo que el sonrojo por parte de ambos creciera

-y-yo, s-si es contigo katsuragi, no me i-importaría hacer ese tipo de cosas …- dijo apartando la mirada del chico y moviendo sus manos y, por ende, sus pechos ,haciéndola sonrojar por el contacto mientras un atónito katsuragi miraba lo que estaba pasando sin siquiera moverse, estaba en un estado de shock

"eh?!... EH?!, Kusunoki enserio esta dispuesta a hacer ese tipo de cosas conmigo?... Y PORQUE LO ESTOY CONSIDERANDO?! Algo esta mal conmigo hoy" pensó el chico quien veía como la chica seguía moviendo sus manos alrededor de sus pechos a un ritmo lento "además, de donde sale esta actitud? Tengo entendido que ella era mas tímida cuando de relaciones amorosas se trataba entonces como…"

"_** oye chico, si te quedas mucho tiempo pensando en ese asunto, las "demás" te van a matar de una forma lenta y dolorosa" **_

"Eh?! Tu de nuevo?! Pensé que te dije que te fueras y… espera puedes leerme la mente?"- pregunto/pensó un dubitativo katsuragi mientras se miraba a si mismo

"_** eh? Claro que puedo, te lo dije antes no? Yo estoy unido a ti, además no creo que eso sea "algo" de lo que te tengas que preocupar por ahora" **_lo ultimo lo dijo en un tono burlesco, haciendo que la cara de confusión del chico se agrandara

"de que diablos hablas ahora?" le pregunto el chico

"_** jejeje, voltea y lo verás"**_ dijo en un tono algo sombrío la voz, y cuando el chico le hizo caso, lo que vio no le gusto (de nuevo): __

-hola katsuragi, como estas?- pregunto de manera "inocente" Takahara Ayumi, quien al igual que las otras dos portadoras que estaban a sus lados (les daré una pista, una de ellas lleva dos pistolas eléctricas y la otra le había quitado un lápiz a un chico hace unos minutos) estaban emitiendo un aura que haría que inclusive Diana se asustara

- uh?- pregunto una confundida Kusunoki mientras detenía el movimiento de antes, veía atrás del chico, se sonrojaba cuando veía que había gente allí, lo golpeaba, y se iba

-AUCH! Kusunoki, por que fue es… adonde se fue- pregunto el chico antes de recordar que su vida estaba en peligro, el chico se volteo y lo que vio fue a Ayumi, Kanon y Tsukiyo mirando a un papel y haciendo anotaciones, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fue LA conversación que estaban teniendo las chicas, que aun con su nivel de procesamiento actual, era MUY fácil de deducir de quien estaban hablando

- Oigan- empezó Ayumi, muy calmada por cierto –si lo matamos de esta forma le dolerá mucho o morirá al instante?-

- pues yo creo que le tomaría unos 3 minutos para morirse no?- dijo una pensativa Tsukiyo mientras miraba al papel

-pues entonces que tal si alargamos el tiempo de sufrimiento haciendo esto? Ajam! Y luego….- pues al parecer Kanon se veía muy contenta con su idea, a saber que era…

"no puede ser, en serio están planeando matarme?"- etto, chicas?- el chico trato de hablarles pero lo único que obtuvo como respuesta fueron unas miradas fulminantes por parte de las chicas

"esto no pinta bien, sus puntos de amor esta cayendo demasiado, si siguen así las diosas podrían quedar en el mismo estado en que se encontraban antes de que las liberara, o peor aun, podrían desaparecer… bien, keima, piensa, piensa, piensa, piensa, piensa, piensa… AH LO TENGO!"

-No se porque se molestan tanto, si yo no he hecho nada!- dijo el chico fingiendo molestia mientras se volteaba

-como que no has hecho nada!- grito/exploto Ayumi mientras lo volteaba a ver molesta como las otras 2

-QUE YO SEPA! NO. HE. HECHO. ABSOLUTAMENTE. NADA!- les grito el chico mientras se volteaba a verlas, sorprendiéndolas mucho, el nunca les había alzado la voz, nunca, algunas veces lo había hecho (ejem Ayumi ejem), pero esta vez se veía Y se sentía diferente…

Era como si enserio estuviera molesto…

-SABEN QUE?! QUE NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE PIENSEN AL FINAL, ESTOY HARTO DE ESTO!- dijo agarrando su cabeza con sus dos manos y cerrando fuertemente los ojos

–SE SUPONE- comenzó de nuevo, esta vez volteándose a encararlas de nuevo –QUE PARTE DEL AMOR SE BASA EN LA CONFIANZA, Y CREO QUE LES HE DEMOSTRADO QUE PUEDEN CONFIAR EN MI PALABRA NO?!-

- ME DA IGUAL, SI NO DAS EXPLICACIONES DE AQUÍ NO SALES VIVO! – grito Ayumi en uno de sus ataques de ira constantes (ahora que lo pienso, ella debería hacerse el checkeo medico y no katsuragi) mientras agarraba una pelota del montón de cosas, la posicionaba, y la pateaba con una fuerza sobrehumana hacia el chico esperando que lo golpeara en toda la cara…

Muchas veces las cosas no salen como queremos verdad?

El chico, al ver la pelota viniendo, creyó ver, por un breve instante, una línea roja que indicaba donde impactaría la pelota, y lo que sucedió después dejo desconcertado a todo el mundo:

El chico detuvo la pelota con… una mano?!

-p-pero qu-que?- se pregunto una SORPRENDIDA Ayumi mientras retrocedía mirando con sus pupilas dilatadas como el chico había logrado parar un disparo tan potente en tan poca distancia y tiempo… con una MANO!

El chico, cuando se percato de lo que había hecho soltó la pelota (la había estado sosteniendo todo este tiempo) y miraba asustado su mano solo para quedar perplejo ante el hecho de que no tenia ningún rasguño

"pero que esto, no mas importante, que esta pasando hoy, primero no pienso bien, segundo las voces en mi cabeza, tercero, las chicas que conquiste me recuerdan y por ultimo, ESTO?! Pero como es esto posi…"

-k-keima- Tsukiyo fue la primera en hablar, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del chico por enésima vez ese día (pobre, no encuentra un lugar y/o momento para relajarse y pensar sobre lo que le esta pasando) –t-te pasa algo hoy?- lo dijo con un tono preocupado al mirar como el chico se quedaba viendo su propia mano como si estuviera asustado de si mismo

-no, no me pasa nada, tan solo necesito tiempo para pensar- mintió el chico, no sabia porque, hubiera sido mas fácil decirle a las demás y entre todos encontrar una solución, pero simplemente sentía que no era justo para ellas meterse en asuntos que no les incumbían, así que lo único que hizo fue darse la vuelta e irse, pero no dio ni tres pasos antes de llevarse la quinta sorpresa en un mismo día…

La campana del fin del día había sonado…

-eh?- el chico se volteo a ver a unas sorprendidas Ayumi, Kanon y Tsukiyo quienes lo miraban tan perplejas y confusas como el a ellas, y aunque el chico no podía leer mentes, era muy fácil de adivinar lo que estaban pensando aun en su estado actual:

"QUE DEMONIOS?!

…

**Y HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO DE HOY, SIENTO QUE LO DEJE UN POCO LARGO, Y LA VERDAD LAMENTO LA ESPERA, PERO COMO DIJE EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR ACABO DE COMENZAR LA ESCUELA Y POR ENDE, MI ALMA Y LIBERTAD NO VOLVERAN HASTA EN MAYO DEL ANO ENTRANTE**

**POR CIERTO, SE QUE LA ESCENA DE KUSUNOKI PARECIO UN POCO FORZADA, PERO APENAS Y TENGO 14 ANOS Y NO SUPE COLOCARLA MUCHO MEJOR**


	6. 1er dia de la semana sangrienta parte 3

**HOLA DE NUEVO, YA QUE NO NOS HEMOS VISTO EN UN TIEMPO ME IMAGINO QUE LO QUE QUIEREN HACER ES SALTAR DIRECTO A LA HISTORIA, ASÍ QUE CON EL DISCLAIMER COMENZAREMOS**

**DISCLAIMER: THE WORLD GOD ONLY KNOWS NO ME PERTENECE**

**Y DICHO ESTO REANUDEMOS!:**

…**.**

_**CAPITULO 6: FURIA**_

" Y pensar que el director se había equivocado de timbre y termino pulsando el otro que indicaba el fin del día por error" pensó el otoshigami con un suspiro

El chico, se acordó de como hace unos minutos, la campana de salida había sonado haciendo que TODOS y CADA UNO de los estudiantes que yacían en sus salones y en los pasillos, salieran disparados cual búfalos al oír la campana… solo para quedar decepcionados cuando el mismo director anunciaba que era una equivocación y que todos debían devolverse a sus salones, bueno, al final no fue tan malo, pues al oír el timbre tanto Tsukiyo como Ayumi habían salido disparadas cada una a sus respectivas actividades extracurriculares (lo emocionadas que estas se ponen a veces hace que me asuste yo mismo) y justo cuando iban saliendo el director anunciaba la noticia de la equivocación, haciéndolas decepcionarse (justo como la masa descomunal de alumnos que se había comenzado a formar medio minuto después de que el director pulsara el botón erróneo) y se devolvieran cada una a sus respectivos salones a paso lento, por lo que el chico se encontraba en este momento caminando a su salón junto a una sonrojada Kanon quien le había estado lanzando miradas fugases desde hace rato…

Pudo haber sido peor no?

El chico podía fácilmente decir que era ella quien lo miraba no solo por el hecho de que sentía un cosquilleo en su espalda cada vez que la chica de cabellera pelirrosa lo miraba, sino por el hecho de que la chica en cuestión soltaba un pequeño suspiro CADA vez que sus ojos se posaban en el y el chico podía jurar que le salía un sonrojo en sus lindas mejillas cada vez que lo veía…

… espera un momento, acaso dijo que era linda?...

"_**((Bueno, la verdad es que no esta tan mal jeje, no crees chico?" **_volvió a sonar la voz en su cabeza, al otoshigami no le estaba gustando para nada tener que oírla a cada rato…

"Tu de nuevo, enserio, por que no te vas y me dejas solo? Ya tengo muchos problemas para tener que lidiar contigo" pensó el chico irritado mientras su cara se tornaba en una mueca de molestia total, cuando Kanon vio su rostro pensó que el chico no le gustaba ser observado a cada rato, por lo que se detuvo de mirarlo

Ahora sumida en su cabeza la ídolo comenzó con su tren de pensamientos:

"¿porque será que nunca tengo tiempo para estar con el?, si hasta con las otras chicas ha tenido momentos íntimos, geez, a veces es tan difícil ser una ídolo…" eran los pensamientos de la chica mientras nerviosamente se acercaba al chico y le tomaba del brazo, haciendo que el otoshigami se sonrojara mucho debido al repentino contacto con la chica, empeorando la situación en su cerebro

"_**((jeje ok ya enserio, me puedes explicar: ¿como es que eres TAN débil a las chicas con carácter agresivo?, pareciera que enserio te estas convirtiendo en una chica" **_dijo la voz en su mente con tono burlón, haciendo que su huésped se cabreara… y mucho

"escúchame bien!" le grito/pensó a la voz todo furioso "YO NO SOY DEBIL AL CARÁCTER AGRESIVO! O`/'O"

"_**Si ya, entonces estos recuerdos en tu cabeza sobre esa chica Yui y también ese sobre la chica de cabello morado son inventados no?**_" dijo la voz en tono sarcástico haciendo que el chico en cuestión se sonrojara ferozmente al recordar los momentos en los que Yui se le acercaba, pero su sonrojo era mayor en gran parte gracias al recuerdo de aquella vez que Hakua le agarro la mano, aunque nunca logro entender el porque lo hizo, si que se sonrojo bastante ese día y…

-keima-kun llegamos- dijo la cantante con un ligero sonrojo mientras veía a la puerta soltando el brazo del chico sosteniéndolo solamente de la mano mientras se acercaba y giraba la perilla abriendo la puerta…

Al entrar la visión de su salón era cómica…

Porque? Se preguntaran, pues la explicación a eso es muy simple…

Al parecer a ambos chicos se les olvidó lo famosa que Kanon era, y al entrar, los otros chicos se giraron a ver a la puerta para ver quien había entrado, cual seria su sorpresa al ver entrar a la ídolo mas famosa de Japón en un día de no-exámenes a su salón sin avisar… y verla sonrojada y tomada de la mano con el otamegame…

Ohh sip, el chico literalmente podía sentir como lo fulminaban con la mirada…

Cuando el otoshigami se volteo vio dos cosas, la primera era que no había ningún profesor y en la pizarra estaba escrito: "Sala de Estudio"…

…y la segunda era que Chihiro Kosaka no estaba en su asiento

"Estará enferma supongo, bien, eso seria un problema menos, la situación ya es muy mala con Kanon agarrándome de la mano, si Chihiro me viera, no sabría que decir o hacer" dijo ensombreciendo su mirada y posándola en un único punto fijo en el escritorio de la chica, aun no podía creer lo que le había hecho a la chica… pobre, en este momento, de recordar la conquista, debería estar muy confundida y/o frustrada…

Y todo era su culpa…

Por no ser lo suficientemente eficiente al capturar a las diosas…

Por eso tuvo que romperle el corazón a la única chica que lo había amado sin que el tuviera ni un solo evento con ella…

Sin ilusiones, sin trucos ni engaños, el amor de la chica era puro y completamente lleno de los sentimientos de inocencia más grandes que el chico había visto en algo referente a lo real…

Y el los pisoteo…

-justo como Sasae jugó conmigo- susurro para el mismo como si enserio no quisiera que nadie lo escuchara, mientras pequeñas lagrimas comenzaban a abordar sus ya apagados ojos, todos los demás chicos de su salón estaban o leyendo o haciendo sus tareas, aunque algunos aun se volteaban a ver a Kanon quien, a su vez, veía a Keima con una combinación de consternación y tristeza, la mirada que el chico lanzo hace solo unos minutos cuando todavía estaban en el salón se estaba asomando de nuevo en su rostro, por lo que en ese momento…

La chica tomo una decisión…

Se abalanzo sobre el chico y lo besó… haciendo que todos en el salón se quedaran boquiabiertos al ver la escena, y la cara del chico no era para menos:

Al sentir los dulces labios de la chica sobre los suyos, el chico se sonrojó mucho por la repentina acción de la ídolo, pero más importante…

Sintió la imperiosa necesidad de…

Responder…

El chico presionó sus labios contra los de Kanon, de paso colocando sus brazos en la cintura de la chica, haciendo que todos en el salón casi se dislocaran la quijada al ver que la ídolo aceptaba con gusto esa respuesta curvándose una sonrisa en sus labios rosados mientras aun besaba al chico que le había robado el aliento

El beso duro unos cinco segundos, cortos para los tortolos, y larguísimos, por el, asombro para los presentes

Al romper el beso, Kanon se quedo viéndolo fijamente a los ojos, nada más importaba para ella, no el tiempo, ni los boquiabiertos presentes, ni el lugar, en ese momento todo había desparecido…

Para ella, su mundo y realidad, por el momento, era el, nada mas…

Nada menos…

Y como todo lo bueno, tiene un final, cuando la chica desvió su mirada hacia la pared detrás del otoshigami se dio cuenta que iba tarde para una audición

-Enserio es tan tarde?!- pregunto a nadie la cantante mientras soltaba al chico y salía disparada cual cohete hacia la puerta, pero justo antes de salir, se volteo y volvió a mirar a su amado con una sonrisa en su rostro, dándole entender el mensaje con solo su mirada…

Nunca te dejare ir de nuevo…

El chico, tomado desprevenido por su mirada, la observo con un pequeño sonrojo en su cara mientras la chica se retiraba y, a su vez, se curvaba una PEQUENISIMA mini-sonrisa en su rostro (a este si que le cuesta sonreír no?)

El chico se quedo viendo la puerta por unos pocos segundos, antes de que se acordara de que seguía de pie en medio de su salón, por lo que se volteo… y lo primero que vio fueron los alumnos de a clase 2B viéndolo con unas increíblemente boquiabiertas caras y con ojos impresionados, haciéndolo retroceder un poco

-¡O.T.A.M.E.G.A!- dijeron TODOS en la clase agrandando sus miradas sobre el chico, volviendo a hacerlo retroceder (deja-vu)

-q-que?- pregunto un, cabe decir, aturdido Katsuragi, mientras su mirada se tornaba en una nerviosa, no estaba acostumbrado a ser observado por tanta gente al mismo tiempo, en los juegos si, pero en lo real era un tanto incomodo

Estudiante 1: como te atreviste a hacerle algo así a Kanon-chan otamega?!-

Estudiante 2: OLVIDA ESO!, MAS IMPORTANTE, DINOS COMO SE SIENTEN SUS LABIOS, PORFAVOR!-

Estudiante 3: Y AUN MAS IMPORTANTE, COMO. LO. HICISTE?!, es decir, no me malentiendas pero, eres un otamega, lo raro entre lo raro, y ella es… bueno es una IDOLO-

Estudiante 4: Si, seguramente a Kanon-chan le dio un capricho de famosos o algo así y el pobre cree que tiene alguna oportunidad con ella…-

Estudiante 5: sii, seguramente es eso…-

Aunque en condiciones normales, al chico en cuestión no le habría importado en lo más mínimo esos comentarios, pero esta vez, al oírlo, una chispa sonó en su cabeza haciéndolo sentir una furia descontrolada. Su cara se torno en una de molestia total, y su mirada se había vuelto una llena de furia, todo eso dirigido a los chicos de los comentarios anteriores, haciendo que estos en cuestión retrocedieran, asustados.

Si bien a ellos no les habría importado haberle pateado el trasero al otoshigami en anteriores ocasiones, ahora su mirada, por alguna razón, le infundía miedo…

Para ellos era como si estuvieran viendo a un monstruo directo a los ojos…

-ya veo…- susurro keima ensombreciendo su mirada un momento - así que como soy un otamega y ella una ídolo, NO PODEMOS ESTAR JUNTOS, ES ESO LO QUE QUIEREN DECIR?!- le pregunto/grito a un asustado estudiante de relleno, haciendo que retrocediera un poco mas de lo que ya había hecho por el termino que el chico había usado para referirse a si mismo, el NUNCA se había auto-llamado otamega

-yo umm, bueno, emm no-no lo dijimos de ese modo, yo emm…- tartamudeaba el pobre chico mientras sus ojos y los de todos los demás quedaban prendidos en los de el otoshigami quien ahora los miraba con furia anormal en sus ojos…

-ya veo…- comenzó de nuevo el dios de la captura, pero esta vez no estaba usando una voz furica, esta vez, a diferencia, estaba usando una voz mas calmada, pero aun mas amenazante…

-así que, en otras palabras, es imposible para ella estar conmigo solo por el hecho de que soy socialmente inaceptable, verdad?- dijo ensombreciendo la mirada

Estudiante 6: bueno, ninguna chica querría estar contigo si te conociera…

-NO ME JODAS!- respondió el otoshigami de nuevo volteando a mirarlos – Y USTEDES QUE DIABLOS SABEN DE MI?!- les pregunto, desconcertando a TODOS, pues, ahora que lo pensaban, nunca habían tratado de saber mas acerca del chico de lentes, lo único que todos ellos sabían, era que se sentaba y jugaba videojuegos todo el día

-Si no me conocen…- comenzó de nuevo el chico, adivinando lo que todos estaban pensando –entonces… porque hacen estas conclusiones? Respóndanme eso, es lo único que les pediré- dijo volteando a ver a todos con una mirada inexpresable, haciendo que todos sudaran la gota gorda al hacerlo

…

…

-nadie, enserio?- pregunto un mas calmado katsuragi mientras su mirada se volvía una llena de desprecio –esta realidad es tan estúpida que hasta me podría reír, y ustedes están incluidos…- dijo mas para si mismo que para los demás, aunque los demás lo escucharon y se cabrearon al hacerlo

Estudiante 7: ACASO NOS LLAMASTE ESTUPIDOS O ALGO?!- le grito al otamega

-si no se dieron cuenta con mi indirecta, entonces se los deletreare, E-S-T-U-P-I-D-O-S- dijo lo ultimo con la misma furia de hace que el chico ya no lo soportaba mas, no sabia porque, pero en el mismo momento en que le dijeron que no se merecía tener una chica como Kanon, "algo" en su interior había explotado, como si hubiera explotado después de haber retenido una furia inconmensurable por mucho tiempo ya, pero no tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo en pensarlo ya que pronto la respuesta salió a la superficie…

…_.Flashback…._

_(Keima con 6 años) _

_Nuestro protagonista estaba sentado leyendo un libro de manera desinteresada, cuando escucho unos murmullos provenientes de su lado izquierdo, y al voltear, se encontró con que sus compañeros lo estaban mirando y diciendo cosas sobre el_

"_De nuevo murmurando a mis espaldas, siquiera se dan cuenta de que puedo oírlos?" pensó el chico con molestia, no es como si de verdad le importase lo que pensaran de el, era PORQUE lo hacían lo que lo molestaba _

"_Porque no se meten en sus propios problemas y me dejan en paz" volvió a pensar con fastidio mientras se concentraba en su lectura de nuevo, intentando no oír lo que decían sobre el_

_(Keima con 7 años) _

_El chico estaba sentado jugando a un galge en su escritorio, y debía decir, que desde hace un año para acá, le habían comenzado a interesar esa clase de juegos, y cuando jugó uno por primera vez, si que se sintió increíble la experiencia, pero desgraciadamente el chico no se podía concentrar bien en lo que hacia porque todavía estaba escuchando los susurros provenientes de su lado izquierdo_

"_enserio, que no se cansan?, es molesto tener que oírlos todo el tiempo" entonces el chico se fijo en una chica con moños que jugaba con una lamina de burbujas dos asientos delante de el_

"_me imagino que también la molestaran a ella" pensó para si mismo antes de volver a lo suyo _

_(Keima con 8 años)_

_El niño se encontraba jugando a unos dos galges al mismo tiempo mientras que seguía escuchando parloteos provenientes de su derecha (recordemos el terremoto, por lo que ahora estudia en una escuela diferente), aun era molesto, enserio, que había hecho mal?, no le estaba haciendo daño a nadie, entonces porque siempre lo miraban con ese desprecio al que ya se había acostumbrado hace un tiempo…?_

_(Keima con 9 años) _

_Aunque con algo de dificultad, el chico se encontraba dándole pelea a tres juegos al mismo tiempo, y, aunque había aprendido a ignorarlos desde hace menos que un año, todavía era molesto tener que escucharlos…_

"_enserio, métanse en sus propios asuntos" pensó el chico ya molesto, mientras que, con algo de dificultad, se levantaba de su silla junto con sus tres juegos, y se iba dispuesto a seguir ya en un lugar mas calmado aprovechando que era hora el recreo_

_(Keima con 10 años)_

_Nuestro protagonista se hallaba ahora en la pista de carreras mientras daba una vuelta sobre ella, al igual que los demás niños, mientras jugaba con su nuevo PFP_

"_vaya esta tecnología es lo mejor" pensaba el chico divertido con el juego, mientras aun seguía corriendo como si nada (oooh, ya entendí, no se cansa de correr si tiene el jueguito ese en la mano, pero si se cansa de subir unos dos pisos si no lo tiene) "los gráficos son mejores, también el sonido, al igual que las heroínas, TODO es mejor" pensaba absorto en el juego, antes de que una chica de cabello negro lo empujara mientras corría –OYE, FIJATE POR DONDE VAS, CASI TIRO MI JUEGO!- le grito a la chica quien, al escucharlo, se volteo a verlo con una sonrisa algo fingida (según el chico) y le respondía:_

_-lo siento otamega, pero sabes?, algunos de nosotros si tenemos vidas reales- y dicho esto, la chica se largo de nuevo como una bala, dejando a un furioso keima con la boca abierta sin haberle dado tiempo a responder_

"_Pero que se cree esta que es lo que hago?, estúpida 3D!" pensó el chico con un tic en el ojo antes de volver a su juego mientras reflexionaba que el SI tenia una vida dentro de sus juegos_

_(Keima con 11 años)_

_El chico estaba entrando, esta vez, en los terrenos de su escuela mientras cargaba dos juegos en ambas manos, el chico al fin había perfeccionado el arte de jugar 4 juegos al mismo tiempo y al parecer, por la cara que tenia en ese momento, se encontraba muy feliz por tal logro_

_-esto es genial, el nuevo juego "Love Tears" es muy bueno, al igual que los otros que salieron la semana pasada- decía emocionado cual niño al jugar esas maravillosas experiencias audio-visuales que el consideraba su pan diario, casi al llegar a la entrada, el chico fue sorprendido por una voz gritona que provenía de su espalda_

_-oye PLEBEYO, QUITATE DE MI CAMINO, QUE LLEGO TARDE!- le grito una chica de mas o menos su edad, de cabellera rubia y con botas para aparentar ser mas alta, antes de empujarlo fuera del camino, haciendo que este tirara TODOS sus juegos y se rompieran, y cuando trato de recoger lo poco que quedaba de su antes estación portátil de videojuegos, esta fue pisoteada por un estudiante que pasaba por allí, y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, solo sonrió en disculpa, le dijo que de todas maneras era un JUGUETE, y se iba_

"_enserio, si que odio la realidad" pensó el chico COMPLEATAMENTE furico mientras dejaba sus antes PFPs allí y se iba_

_(Keima con 12 años)_

_Esta vez nuestro protagonista se encontraba en su salón mientras jugaba tranquilamente cuatro videojuegos a la vez, pero de nuevo, no se podía concentrar bien en lo que hacia debido a que todavía podía escuchar a los demás, aunque ya no le importaba para nada lo que pensaran de el, el ruido de sus voces no le permitía concentrarse en lo que quería hacer, y lo que quería hacer era jugar_

"_enserio, YA CALLENSE!" pidió a nadie el chico en su mente_

_(Keima con 13 años)_

_El chico estaba nadando en la piscina en la hora de educación física mientras aun jugaba_

_-KATSURAGII!- le grito un profesor – DEJA ESE JUEGO DE UNA VEZ!- le grito de nuevo molestándose con cada segundo que pasaba porque su estudiante no le hacia caso_

_-Por favor, espere a que salve la partida!- dijo el chico un poco molesto, haciendo que el profesor se cabreara, y le quitara el juego al llegar a la orilla –OYE! ESO ES MIO!- le grito al profesor_

_- Y ESTA CLASE ES MIA KATSURAGI!- le grito en respuesta al chico haciendo que este, en cuestión se molestara, mirara alrededor suyo viendo como los demás niños se reían de el, hasta que su mirada se detuvo sobre un chica de cabello negro un poco mas baja que el que estaba leyendo un libro _

_- oye espera un momento!- le grito al profesor – y a ella porque no le dices nada?!-_

_-porque estoy molesto solo contigo y tu falta de respeto con tu juego, y también porque Shiomiya tiene una nota del doctor que le impide hacer ejercicios en la clase- dijo el profesor de manera simple, haciendo que el chico se molestara, y mucho_

"_estúpido 3D, ESTUPIDA REALIDAD!"_

_(Keima con 14 años)_

_El chico se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de su escuela mientras jugaba a 4 juegos al mismo tiempo, hacia tiempo que había estado practicando a jugar a cinco a la vez, pero caminar y jugar al mismo tiempo no era tan fácil_

_-como se esperaba de la realidad, siempre complicando todo- murmuraba para si mismo el joven con una sonrisa de auto-suficiencia… que se esfumo cuando choco contra alguien –auch!, podrías por favor tener algo de cuidado?!- le grito a quien fuera que fuera su agresor_

_-oh discúlpeme por favor, es que estaba distraída en mis pensamientos!- se disculpo con exagerados modales una chica que iba vestida con un yukata ceremonial, haciendo que el chico en cuestión se pusiera un poco nervioso ante tanta formalidad…_

_Dije que estaba nervioso no?..._

_Bien ese momento no duro tanto ya que al voltear hacia su derecha para volver a emprender su viaje de nuevo dispuesto a nunca jamás encontrarse con quien fuera que fuera esta chica, lo ultimo que vio fue un tacón antes de salir volando por los aires y estrellarse en una pared con algo de sangre saliendo de su frente y sus lentes (gafas, anteojos, etc), rotos, ya no le permitían ver nada, y lo ultimo que logro escuchar antes de caer inconsciente fue:_

_-Yui aléjate de este chico! Me escuchaste?-_

"_Ya no mas, por favor" pidió a nadie el chico mientras cerraba los ojos… y se despertaba para encontrarse con que ya era la hora de la salida…_

_No fue tan malo al final…_

_(Keima con 15 años)_

_El chico se encontraba explorando lo que era su nueva escuela a su propia manera, jugando videojuegos, aunque esta vez era solo uno, ya que el chico había decidido retomar el proyecto silla de juegos después de que la ultima quedara destruida por el terremoto de hace 8 años, por lo que estaba concentrando parte de su energía en ideas para el diseño de su nueva silla, y de nuevo, aunque ya ni le importaba lo que los demás pensaban de e, era muy molesto tener que escuchar ese sonido de cuchicheo mientras caminaba por el pasillo, sonido que por cierto, era mayor en este momento debido a que era su primer año allí _

_-enserio, este mundo esta lleno de bugs- dijo el chico mientras detenía su caminata y se volteaba para ver a los demás estudiantes a su alrededor quienes lo veían como si de un bicho raro se tratase, otros que si le habían escuchado, lo miraban con desprecio, otros simplemente estaban hablando sobre lo infantil que era el hecho de que estuviera en secundaria y todavía jugara videojuegos, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fue una chica pelirrosa que iba corriendo al lado de una señora quien llevaba una libreta en la mano, el chico recordaba que estaban hablando sobre que vendría cada dos meses o algo así por los exámenes_

"_este lugar es mas espacioso, aunque sigue siendo igual de molesto, es decir solo hay que ver a mi alrededor" pensó el chico con molestia, aunque ya se había acostumbrado a que todos hablaran de el a su espalda, todavía no había logrado descifrar el porque…_

_Y eso lo molestaba…_

_(Keima con 16 años)_

_El recientemente nombrado otoshigami se encontraba sentado en una banca del tejado, hacia solo 3 meses atrás había espiado a un profesor colocar la clave y desde entonces no se le había olvidado. Venia aquí cuando necesitaba tomar un respiro, o cuando necesitaba pensar en paz, para el, este lugar era como un santuario que nadie excepto el, tenia permitido tocar, este era su mundo de escape, al que iba cuando se hartaba de lo real…_

_Aquello que, durante los últimos 9 años, había aprendido a odiar…_

…_fin del flashback…._

Ahora todo estaba claro, el chico ya entendía porque había explotado, era por todos esos acontecimientos que desde que tenia 6 años y regreso a la escuela le habían sucedido…

Aquellos que tuvo que aguantar por 11 malditos años…

Y que aun parecían no querer acabar…

El chico hubiera ido mas profundo en el tema, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos una vez mas cuando, al mirar hacia el frente, lo único que su vista percibió fue…

Un puño a pocos centímetros de su cara…

"oh no" pensó el chico cerrando los ojos preparándose para recibir el golpe y…

…**..**

**Bueno bueno, ha pasado ya un tiempo no?, discúlpenme por tardarme tanto esta vez, realmente lo siento, pero tuve unos problemillas que solucionar con mi internet, por lo que no había podido subir el capitulo, pero les prometo actualizar mi fic en menos de una semana a partir de hoy**

**PD: Saben que?, no se los pediré mas, lo único que les pido es que dejen reviews y ustedes ni eso, si hay algún problema por favor déjenmelo saber, lo necesito para mi fic, necesito saber si les gusta o no, me entienden?**


	7. 1er dia de la semana sangrienta parte 4

**HOOOOLAAAA GENTEEEE, TANTO TIEEEMPO NO!**

**SE QUE ME TARDE MUCHO CON ESTE CAPITULO EN ESPECIAL, PERO ERA MUY DIFICIL PARA MI (UN NOVATO EN ESTO DE LA ESCRITURA) COLOCAR LA ESCENA FINAL DE ESTE CAPITULO DE MANERA QUE LES "AGRADARA" POR ASÍ DECIRLO, ASÍ QUE SIN MAS, CON EL DISCLAIMER EMPEZAMOS**

**DISCLAIMER: THE WORLD GOD ONLY KNOWS NO ME PERTENECE**

**Y DICHO ESTO, QUE LES PARECE SI CONTINUAMOS DESDE DONDE NOS QUEDAMOS ANTERIORMENTE?:**

**A LEER!**

…**..**

**CAPITULO 7: NO IMPORTA CUANTO CORRAS O PELEES, LA TORMENTA SIEMPRE TE ALCANZARA**

El chico había apretado la quijada para recibir el golpe…

Que nunca llego…

Y lo mas extraño de todo era que sintió como su brazo derecho apartaba algo cerca de su cara, como su mano izquierda se comprimía en un puño y lo estampaba con algo enfrente de el…

…

…Perdón?!...

…

El chico abrió los ojos para encontrarse con que el chico que lo iba golpear antes, estaba debajo de la pizarra noqueado con algo que parecía un moretón severo en su rostro, y lo que confirmo sus sospechas:

Su brazo izquierdo SI estaba cerrado en un puño y SI estaba extendido hacia donde el otoshigami pensó que la cara de su furioso compañero estaba hace unos momentos…

Toda la evidencia apuntaba a una única cosa…

Lo había golpeado…

Pero como?!...

El chico no recordaba intentar golpearlo, y aunque fuera así, el moretón que crecía en la cara del ahora noqueado estudiante de relleno era demasiado grave para ser causado por el. Es decir, su fuerza no le permitiría hacerle eso a alguien, ni siquiera hubiera sido capaz de reaccionar a tiempo para esquivar el golpe, mucho menos para contraatacar de una manera tan solida como lo había hecho… sin MIRAR!

Que le estaba pasando hoy?...

Cuando el chico volteo, lo único que vio fueron las caras de sus compañeros de clase (cabe decir, que el no se había movido en absoluto) quienes lo miraban ahora mas sorprendidos que antes, algunos inclusive con miedo, y el chico sabia que tenían motivos, no todos los días el chico mas raro de la escuela noquea con su puño a un chico que se supone era mas atlético que el

El chico comenzó a asustarse de si mismo, no tanto por como lo miraban, era mas por el hecho de que la misma sensación que tuvo hace solo unos segundos atrás fue la misma que tuvo cuando detuvo el balón de Ayumi hace un rato, era como si fuera el, pero al mismo tiempo como si fuera alguien mas, era algo indescriptible, era como si algo o alguien mas lo estuviera controlando…

Pero lo extraño del asunto no era eso, lo extraño era…

Que se sentía a gusto con eso…

Es decir, que era extraño, pero en el momento en que detuvo el balón, e inclusive, en el momento en el que golpeo al chico (quien por cierto, seguía tirado en el piso, y no daba señales de que iba a moverse en un rato…) se sintió de lo mas natural, era casi como si…

"Como si hubiera estado haciéndolo por mucho tiempo ya…" pensó el otoshigami (interrumpiendo mi narración… enserio?!) Perplejo mientras su mirada se desviaba hacia su mano. Y su cara comenzó a convertirse en una de miedo mientras su mirada se perdía en sus nudillos los cuales, para sorpresa de todo el mundo, ni siquiera estaban rojos, es mas, no tenían ni un solo rasguño, lo cual era muuuy extraño teniendo en cuenta el moretón en el rostro del chico (quien, si se lo preguntan, AUN seguía en el piso, señal inequívoca de que necesitaba ayuda urgentemente). Es decir, que cualquier persona normal hubiera tenido aunque sea una porción de su mano roja tras haberle dado semejante golpe descomunal a cualquier persona, ya sea por la adrenalina o por cualquier otra razón…

"_**((enserio?, si apenas y lo toqué))" **_pregunto/afirmo una vocecita con algo de decepción en la cabeza del chico de lentes…

Vocecita que ya lo estaba cansando…

Y mucho…

"Tu de nuevo, así que fuiste tu? Pero como?!" pregunto un atónito katsuragi en su mente mientras su cabeza se perdía en pensamientos como por ejemplo, umm no se, referentes a como una voz en SU cabeza había tomado posesión de SU CUERPO?!

"_**((geez, no te entiendo, te lo dije antes no? Estoy unido a ti, recuerdas?))"**_ Pregunto la voz con un ligero tono de fastidio en su voz antes de agregar _**"((además, técnicamente fue tu "furia" momentánea la que hizo que el golpe fuera tan poderoso, es decir, yo había planeado golpearlo de manera que se quedara solamente inconsciente, pero tu solo lo hiciste peor))" **_afirmo nuevamente la voz con un tono de quien es conocedor del asunto, haciendo que el chico solo se confundiera mas, y no en el modo inocente en el que todos lo haríamos, sino en el malo, aquel en que sientes furia dentro de ti por no entender lo que esta pasando…

"Me quieres explicar de una vez que DIABLOS ERES?!" pregunto un furico keima (si se lo preguntan, su posición con respecto al comienzo del capitulo, no ha cambiado) mientras su mirada seguía perdida ahora en algún punto de sus nudillos, su expresión de miedo seguía allí, pero el otoshigami estaba demasiado ocupado peleando en su interior como para darse cuenta de que la gente a su alrededor ahora lo estaban mirando con extrañeza, pues para ellos, ya iba siendo hora de que el chico bajara su mano, pero claro, ellos no eran telepatas verdad?

"_**((esa, mi amigo, es una historia para otro momento. Pero, por ahora, que te parece si vuelves a ser tu mismo? Los demás chicos estarán preguntándose si entraste en un estado vegetativo u algo jeje))"**_ fueron las ultimas palabras de la voz antes de dejar de hablarle a Katsuragi, por lo que el chico, sin mas remedio, volvió en si para encontrarse con que las miradas de los demás todavía estaban sobre el, haciendo que sintiera unas ganas de salir corriendo de allí, no sabia porque, pero simplemente no quería que nadie siguiera viéndolo. Aun no encontraba explicación para el hecho de cómo pudo noquear a un compañero… SIN VER!, pero bueno, ya tendría tiempo para eso cuando saliera del salón y fuera a…

"El tejado, debo ir al tejado, allí podre pensar mejor…" pensó el chico frenético cual roedor sin comida mientras se apresuraba en salir de su salón, no quería involucrar a nadie mas en sus problemas, pero una vez estuvo afuera, ni bien el joven dio 5 pasos cuando se encontró a la ultima persona con la que se quería topar en ese momento…

"Ayumi…" pensó el chico mientras sus ojos quedaban prendidos en los de ella y los de ella en los de el, el chico le estaba pidiendo con la mirada que lo dejara solo, que no era un buen momento…

Pero la chica, tan cabeza dura como siempre, no capto el mensaje… o así lo vio el chico pues en ese momento Ayumi comenzó a acercarse a el, hasta quedar frente a frente a el, hasta el punto en el que el aliento del otro era audible para la persona de enfrente, haciéndolos sonrojarse por el sonido, la chica había estado pensando en como el chico había detenido el balón que ella le envió con una mano, nadie nunca lo había hecho (quizás porque ninguno de ellos supo que los golpeo para empezar) y no pudo detener un sonrojo de aparecer en su rostro cuando pensó en lo varonil que vio el chico al detenerlo como si nada con una mano. Pero lo mas importante de todo fue cuando el chico se quedo viendo a su mano como si tuviera miedo de lo que había hecho, y luego vio como se reprimía las ganas de decirle todo lo que fuera que sabia a Tsukiyo…

Y ojala que dios la perdonase pero…

Eso solo la hacia amarlo mas...

Porque, fuera lo que fuera lo que le estaba pasando a Katsuragi, estaba reprimiéndolo para no involucrar a nadie más…

En otras palabras…

Estaba hiriéndose a si mismo para que nadie mas resultara igual…

Y justo ahora, según la mirada que el chico le estaba lanzando, era lo mismo…

Porque?…

Acaso era algo tan importante que no podía compartir con ella?...

La chica miraba ahora esos ojos color café que la habían cautivado con una mirada suplicándole que le dijera que le pasaba, no seria capaz de soportar verlo a los ojos de nuevo en ese estado tan, tan…

"tan vulnerable…" pensó la chica mientras se acercaba a el, lentamente, dispuesto a dejarle su mensaje claro con algo mas que la mirada…

Un beso…

Y dicho y hecho, la chica estampo sus labios en los de el, y aunque el chico vio sus intenciones hace solo unos segundos, el mero contacto con una chica aun lo ponía nervioso, aunque la sensación había vuelto…

Quería… no… NECESITABA responder… de nuevo

El chico comenzó a responder moviendo sus labios al mismo ritmo que los de Ayumi, sorprendiéndola de paso, aunque para el chico, eso era solo el comienzo

De un momento a otro, el chico había cerrado sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la chica, atrayéndola mas a el, haciendo que ella se sonrojase salvajemente pues, podía sentir el pecho del chico sobre el suyo, y aunque no podía negar que le gustaba estar así, era vergonzoso, ella nunca había tenido tanto contacto físico con el, ahora que lo pensaba, su relación había sido mas sentimental que cualquier otra cosa, es decir, el nunca había tratado de sobrepasarse con ella, excepto esa vez en la casa del chico en la que tuvieron que fingir para que Chihiro no supiera que ella estaba allí…

Y hablando de Chihiro…

No la había visto en todo el día, donde se había metid…

-Mmmhg!- gimió la chica cuando el chico suavemente roso la comisura de sus labios con su lengua, haciendo que la chica rompiera el beso por la abrupta acción del otoshigami y a su vez haciendo que este entrara en si y dejara de intentar besarla; aunque ambos seguían "pegados", ahora el chico la miraba con una cara de arrepentimiento…

Como había podido ser tan bruto?, y mas importante, como había podido actuar sin pensar?, el NUNCA actuaba sin pensar…

-L-lo siento Ayumi, no era mi intención hacerte es…-

-Esta bien…- susurro la chica interrumpiendo lo que sea que el chico fuera a decir (ves katsuragi?, eso se llama KARMA), primero sorprendiéndolo… y después haciendo que fuera ahora el turno de el de sonrojarse ferozmente, acaso Ayumi SABIA lo que implicaban esas palabras…?

-A-a-a-ayumi, te-te das cu-cuenta de lo que acabas de de…-

-Dije que estaba bien no?!- le susurro la chica con un grito, haciendo que el otamega girara su cabeza hacia otro lado sonrojado, estaba bien? Es decir, ella enserio le estaba diciendo que podía…? -s-si eres tu, Katsuragi, no me importa…- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de unir sus labios con los de el, haciendo que el chico tuviera la misma sensación de responder…

"_**Responde, si no, te quedaras solo"**_ sonó una voz en su cabeza, el chico pensó por un momento que era la misma voz que lo estaba fastidiando hace rato, pero no era la misma, esta "voz" era distinta, el chico se lo pensó por un momento mientras sentía como sus labios se movían contra los de Ayumi de manera automática, hasta que encontró la respuesta…

Esa voz era la misma que escucho al principio cuando su cuerpo comenzó a moverse para besar a Hinoki, aquella voz cuyo tono era eléctrico…

Así que esa voz era la causante de lo que le estaba pasando ahora y antes...?

Pero como…?

"No estoy entendiendo nada" pensó el chico con molestia

-Mmmgh- gimió esta vez el chico cuando la chica repentinamente introdujo su propia lengua en la boca de el, haciendo que esta sonriera y se separara de el para mirarlo con una sonrisa seductora

-Ojo por ojo- dijo la chica antes de volverse a su tarea de besarlo, le encantaba tenerlo así, sabia que cada vez que una chica lo tocaba se ponía nervioso (ejem elsee se lo dijo ejem)…

Y eso le gustaba…

¿Porque? Bueno, el nunca le decía nada a ella, nunca supo mucho de el hasta que comenzó a acosarla con esos carteles, y nunca se explicaba…

Así que esta era la única manera que ella tenía de tenerlo a su merced…

De sentir que el era solo suyo…

El chico no se quedo atrás y comenzó a responder, aunque esta vez siendo más gentil con ella, el otoshigami comenzó a meter su lengua en la boca de ella, y ella igual, mientras sus brazos subían y bajaban de su espalda apretándola lo mas que podía contra el, y las manos de ella estaban recorriendo lo poco que podían el pecho de su amante, sus lenguas hacían un baile que solo ellos dos podían entender

El chico no recordaba a donde se dirigía antes de terminar así, ni tampoco quería, el no sabia que los labios de una chica, e inclusive su boca, pudiera sentirse tan bien (ok, que conste que estoy consciente de la escena de Hinoki, pero esa vez ellos se comieron la boca, literalmente, es decir, era mas "Deseo" que otra cosa)…

Continuaron así, besándose por unos pocos minutos mas (a diferencia de Hinoki, "alguien" no era tan experimentada) hasta que se detuvieron, lo único que los separaba era l hilo de saliva que conectaba ambas bocas…

-Eso fue…-

-Interesante?...- termino la chica por el chico con una risita antes de robarle un fugaz beso y separarse de el por completo –Escucha Katsuragi, se que tienes tus propios problemas y lo entiendo, pero… ten cuidado…- finalizo la chica haciendo que el chico se sonrojara, si, es cierto que ya antes le habían dicho que tuviera cuidado…

Pero esta vez…

Se sintió muy feliz…

-si, tendré cuidado!- respondió el chico con una…

Sonrisa…

Lo que le saco un SUPER-GIGA-MEGA-SONROJO e hizo que casi le diera un patatús a la joven, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, el chico salió corriendo hacia el tejado, y aunque iba a seguirlo, tenia que ir a su clase para preguntarle a Miyamoto donde estaba Chihiro…

"Perdóname Chihiro, pero es que simplemente no puedo dejar…" Pensó la corredora mientras se quedaba viendo al chico desapareciendo en el corredor

"No puedo dejar de amarlo…" pensó la chica con una mirada de enamorada antes de devolverse a su salón con un ligero sonrojo en su cara (y dando alguna que otra risita estúpida)

…**.CON KATSURAGI….**

El otoshigami se encontraba corriendo hacia el tejado en este momento

"Que fue eso?" pensó con duda el chico "Cuando Ayumi dijo esas palabras, porque me sentí tan feliz? Y porque le respondí con una sonrisa?, algo DEFINITIVAMENTE no esta bien conmigo hoy…" Eran los pensamientos de nuestro protagonista mientras terminaba de subir las escaleras que llevaban a la azotea

Al llegar, el chico se sentó en una banca y se puso a meditar sobre el asunto, las horas pasaron y el chico no tenía respuesta alguna, por un momento considero la posibilidad de que tuviera un alma suelta en su interior, pero…

"no lo se… de ser así, hay algo que no encaja, ¿porque hablaría tanto conmigo y me ayudaría con el balón y también con ese chico?" eran los pensamientos que circundaban la cabeza del otoshigami, pero desde que se paro esta mañana era como si su cabeza estuviera ocupada, pero a la vez no, por lo que no podía pensar bien aunque estuviera en su lugar favorito

"_**((te pido que dejes de intentarlo))" **_le dijo la voz "molesta", confundiéndolo aun mas _**"((no le vas a encontrar respuesta aunque quisieras))" **_termino con un aire de resignación

"a que te refieres?, no, mas importante" dijo el chico antes de agregar adoptando un aire serio "eres un alma suelta?" fueron las palabras dirigidas a la voz en su mente, aunque la respuesta que tuvo solo lo dejo con mas dudas:

"_**((basándome en tus recuerdos sobre lo que ser un alma suelta significa…))" **_dijo como si estuviera buscando algo_** "((se puede decir que lo soy, pero a la misma vez no))"**_ sentencio la voz antes de desaparecer… de nuevo

"Si lo es, pero a la misma vez no?! Que quiere decir eso?!" pensaba un frenético Katsuragi Keima, quien estaba frustrado por no poder entender NADA de lo que estaba pasando " NO ENTIENDO NADA, AAAAAAAAGH! AHORA QUE?!, LO UNICO QUE FALTA ES QUE LA CAMPANA INTERRUMPA MIS PENSAMI…"

-_DING DONG_-

Sip, la campana había sonado…

-...no diré nada mas, me largare a casa…- dijo un DEPRIMIDO EN EXCESO Katsuragi mientras se iba cabizbajo hacia la salida de la azotea y mas tarde, hacia su casa

…**..MAS TARDE…..**

El chico se encontraba caminando hacia su casa mientras pensaba en los acontecimientos de ese día. Todavía no se podía sacar de la cabeza las palabras que la voz le dijo antes de desaparecer. ¿Qué quería decir con que era y no era un alma fugitiva…?

"esto no me va a llevar a nada" pensó un ya cansado Keima "no importa cuantas veces lo intente, no le puedo encontrar sentido, además…" giro su cabeza hacia el cielo "¿como es posible que las chicas que he capturado recuperaran sus recuerdos?, algo no va bien…" eran los pensamientos del chico mientras entraba a su casa, tomaba un respiro, se dirigía a su habitación, se quitaba la ropa, iba al baño, se bañaba, volvía a su habitación y….

-EEEEEEEEEELSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- rugió cual bestia salvaje el chico de lentes el nombre de su dizque hermana, haciendo que la susodicha entrara en la habitación asustada por el grito del joven

-ni-nii-sama qu-que pasa?- la chica pensó que el otoshigami estaría sintiendo algún dolor o algo así, pero esa idea fue finalmente descartada cuando, al voltear, la chica observó la mirada fulminante que el chico le estaba lanzando…

-_(gulp)_- la demonio trago saliva, la cara del chico era una de pocos amigos, ¿le habría pasado algo malo? Suerte que mama había salido hacia unos minutos mientras el chico estaba dándose una ducha, de esa manera no tendría que escuchar los gritos de su furioso hijo

-Tienes algo que decirme elsee?- comenzó el chico con un tic en el ojo, probablemente provocado por la furia…

-de-decirte?- pregunto confundida la chica

-NO TE HAGAS!- exploto el chico haciendo que la joven (Si… ya lo se, esta de joven no tiene mucho) –ME QUIERES EXPLICAR COMO ES QUE LAS CHICAS QUE HE CONQUISTADO ME RECUERDAN?!-

-eh?- la chica estaba tardando un poco en procesar las palabras del chico –EHHH?! LAS CHICAS QUE CONQUISTASTE TE RECUERDAN KAMI-SAMA?!-

-espera…- el chico se calmo –dices que tu tampoco la sabias?- lo ultimo lo pregunto con algo de duda, a lo que la demonio asintió. Bueno, era cierto que la información de elsee no era muy confiable, pero el que ni siquiera ella supiera información que tuviera que ver con su compañero o, que incluso lo afectara, era extraño…

"Que esta pasando aquí, AAAAGGH MALDICION SI TAN SOLO PUDIERA PENSAR BIEN!" se grito a si mismo mentalmente –sabes que? déjalo así elsee, solo…- el chico hizo una pausa antes de agregar- vete a dormir, pero mañana tendremos que tener especial cuidado, hay algo que no me gusta en todo esto…- lo ultimo lo dijo mas para si mismo que para ambos, y aunque elsee en condiciones normales le hubiera dicho (De manera cómica) al chico que este nunca le decía nada, la mirada un poco sombría que se asomaba en el rostro del chico le dijo que era suficiente. Ya podría preguntarle que estaba pasando con las chicas conquistadas a Hakua mas tarde, así que por ahora, decidió hacer lo que el chico le había dicho, por lo que se fue a dormir

Ahora Katsuragi estaba solo en su habitación mientras se sentaba en el borde de su cama

"supongo que como me encuentro, tendré que usar toda mi concentración en esto, así que por el momento, lo mejor será descansar" termino su tren de pensamientos antes de acostarse por completo, cubrirse con sus sabanas y dejarse caer en las manos de Morfeo casi al instante en que lo hacia (Pobre, ha de estar cansado)

…**.AL DÍA SIGUIENTE…**

El chico se había levantado un poco tarde, esto era principalmente debido a que después del conflicto de las diosas el otoshigami no había tenido tiempo para descansar apropiadamente

"bien" se dijo a si mismo el chico mientras se levantaba, se vestía, cogía su PFP y, junto con elsee, se iba de la casa de los Katsuragi con rumbo a la escuela

…**YA EN EL CAMINO….**

El chico estaba pensando en como podía hacer para salir vivo de esta… y con sus extremidades en sus respectivos lugares claro esta…

"Si alguna de ellas se entera de que he besado a otras 8 chicas, ya me puedo ir despidiendo de este mundo" eran los pensamientos de un ASUSTADO Keima mientras llegaban a los terrenos de la escuela, pero justo antes de entrar, sintió como si alguien lo observara, por lo que se volteo y lo primeo en lo que sus ojos se posaron fue sobre…

"Nanaka Haibara" pensó el chica ante la presencia de la chica peli naranja quien, al verlo, se sonrojo y se largo de allí corriendo –lo ves elsee?-

-eh?- la demonio se volteo y cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre Nanaka, no pudo evitar quedar sorprendida de ver a la chica alejarse de allí corriendo, y su mirada se desvió hacia su "hermano" mientras lo que el chico le había dicho ayer se repetía en su mente una y otra vez

_-Las chicas que conquiste me recuerdan- _quizás no era exactamente lo que el chico le había dicho, pero eso era lo principal. Y la chica no pudo evitar sentirse mal por el, de nuevo, pues esa era otra responsabilidad agregada a los hombros de su compañero…

La menor de las Irma volteo a mirarlo mientras aun seguían caminando a su salón…

La mirada del chico era una mezcla de seriedad, furia, tristeza y confusión…

-kami-sama… - susurro la chica mientras su mirada volvía a su frente y seguían con su caminata

Al llegar a su salón, ambos se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos, elsee no podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto de cómo era que las chicas que su nii-sama conquisto lo recordaban aun

"Pero eso es imposible" eran los pensamientos que circundaban por la cabeza de la demonio "Se supone que el infierno borra sus recuerdos cuando las almas sueltas salen de ellas" pensó con una gotita "Sera que el Kami-sama esta cansado?, bueno, pero eso no explicaría porque Nanaka-san estaba allí" la chica volteo a su derecha para ver a su 'hermano' pero al hacerlo, lo único que le llamo la atención a la chica fue…

"Are, donde esta Chihiro?" pregunto a nadie la joven (nuevamente, esta de joven no tiene ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA), pero decidió que quizás la chica simplemente estaba enferma, por lo que decidió restarle importancia al asunto

El chico por su parte, no lo estaba teniendo más fácil que elsee

"Espera un momento" pensó el chico antes de que una idea cruzara por su cabeza "Si solo las portadoras de una diosa podrían recordar la captura, entonces eso no quiere decir que…?" los pensamientos del chico fueron interrumpidos cuando el profesor Kodama entro al salón (piénsenlo, el no tiene su PFP ahora, por lo que se puede deducir que esta mas atento a su entorno) y se paraba enfrente de la clase, obviamente dispuesto a entregar una noticia…

-The first period is English, say good day!- dijo en un tono alegre, pero ante la ausencia de entusiasmo por parte de los estudiantes agrego -SAY GOOD DAY!- les grito/ordeno, y esta vez, los chicos respondieron, aunque de mala gana, a su saludo

-escúchenme bien, estudiantes- dijo el profesor- hoy tenemos a unos estudiantes universitarios que se quedaran aquí durante este mes, son mismos de la vez pasada, aunque con algunos nuevos porque estos últimos eligieron esta escuela. Y debido a que una parte de su calificación en el área de pedagogía (pedagogía es lo que se debe de estudiar para ser maestro, resumiendo) depende de esto, y también porque esta vez hay muchos mas que la vez pasada, a cada dos de estos jóvenes maestros se les asigno una pareja y un salón y tengo la fortuna de volverles a presentar a Nagase Jun- ante la mención de la joven maestra, la clase estallo en un alarido de aplausos y gritos mencionando lo linda que era la maestra (Algunos incluso fueron tan lejos como para decirle que tenían sueños húmedos con ella, pero como todo el mundo estaba hablando, nadie pudo deducir de donde vinieron esos comentarios) mientras esta entraba al salón y se presentaba...

Y al hacerlo, su mirada se detuvo en un chico de lentes que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos…

El sonrojo fue imposible de evitar, por lo que termino rápido de presentarse y tomo su lugar a un lado del profesor dejando que este volviera al centro para agregar:

-Y este año tengo la fortuna de presentarles a una joven que fue adelantada algunos años por su esfuerzo académico- ante esas palabras, en el salón se pudo escuchar un coro de "O" debido al asombro, por lo que el profesor espero a que todos se calmaran

Una vez que todos estuvieron calmados, el profesor agrego -pasa y preséntate…- le dijo a alguien que estaba afuera del salón

"lo único que no entiendo es que: si solo fueron cuatro diosas las que sellaron el infierno, entonces como es que habría mas de ellas selladas? No tiene sentido si me pongo a pensarlo" era lo que estaba cruzando la mente de el chico en ese momento (el no estaba prestándole atención a lo que el profesor decía) aunque su mirada se quedo clavada en una persona de cabellera plateada que estaba entrando al salón, y seguía caminando hasta quedar en el centro de la pizarra (Donde Kodama estaba hace solo unos segundos atrás) "me parece haberla visto antes" fue lo que pensó el joven de anteojos…

-Encantada de conocerlos, mi nombre es Sasae Hatsuki- fueron las simples palabras de la "profesora en entrenamiento" antes de que el salón estallara en un mar de murmullos y ovaciones…

Pero había alguien a quien ese nombre, y esa apariencia, le provocaban algún sentimiento muy conocido por ser el opuesto del amor

…

Katsuragi Keima había escuchado bien…?

No…

Esto no podía estar pasando…

Pero lo peor de todo era que…

El había escuchado el sensor de elsee sonar…

…**..**

**Bueno, hasta aquí, por ahora…**

**Les gusto el giro que le di a la historia? En mi opinión personal creo que quedo bien **

**Ahora, realmente lo siento por estarme tardando demasiado con mis capítulos, se que dije en menos de una semana en el ultimo capitulo, pero entre la escuela, mis deberes, obligaciones, y que estaba planeando los capítulos que vendrán (debido a que "alguien" especial se aproxima, por lo que estaba un poco ocupado planeando la presentación del mismo) se me paso de la fecha limite que me había auto-impuesto **

**Y para despedirme, quiero darle las gracias a todas las personas que me han dejado reviews y a las que se que ven mis capítulos, sin ustedes esta obra no hubiera podido continuar**

**YA NOS LEEREMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!**


	8. 2do dia de la semana sombria parte 1

**DEBIDO A QUE HE ESTADO FUERA POR UN TIEMPO, ME IMAGINO QUE LO QUE QUIEREN HACER ES LEER LA HISTORIA, ASÍ QUE REANUDEMOSLA DONDE NOS QUEDAMOS EN EL CAPITULO PASADO:**

**DISCLAIMER: THE WORLD GOD ONLY KNOWS NO ME PERTENECE**

…**..…**

**CAPITULO 8: NEGACION…**

No…

Esto…

Esto no podía ser…

Porque?... Porque?!... PORQUE?!

Esos eran los pensamientos del otoshigami mientras sus ojos se posaban sobre "esa" chica…

"es-eso es imposible…" eran los pensamientos del ahora espantado katsuragi keima mientras sus ojos se dilataban casi en su totalidad. Elsee estaba viendo de su 'hermano' a Sasae después de haber apagado su detector (lo cual, debido a todos los gritos de los estudiantes en el salón, no había llamado la atención de nadie) mientras el nombre de la peli plata resonaba fuerte y claro dentro de las paredes de sus oídos…

"kami-sama…" pensó la chica mientras su mirada comenzaba a convertirse en una de miedo/preocupación al ver que la cara de su nii-sama se convertía de una de miedo a una de furia y su mirada se ensombrecía…

Los murmullos seguían y seguían en el salón mientras la peli plata hablaba alegremente con el profesor Kodama y la (casi) profesora Nagase. De un momento a otro el joven de los lentes se levanto de su asiento abruptamente, callando a todos en el salón, inclusive a los profesores. Su mirada estaba ensombrecida…

-profesor…- comenzó Katsuragi en tono diferente al que usaba siempre, mas nadie sabría decir en que… -voy a salir un rato- y con esas simples palabras el chico comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta del salón, haciendo que el profesor se molestara ante el comentario del joven

-OYE KATSURAGI, NO SE TE ESTA PERMITIDO SALIR DEL SALON, ME OYES?!- grito un furioso Kodama con su tono de voz tan característico como molesto, haciendo que el chico voltease para dirigirle una mirada tan gélida que provoco que el profesor se asustara, que Sasae se sorprendiera por la mirada del chico, y que Nagase se quedara atónita, porque? pues, recordemos que hasta el momento ella nunca había visto esa mirada en el rostro del chico, si bien es cierto que el se había molestado con ella antes, esas miradas no se comparaban con la que el chico le estaba dirigiendo al profesor en este momento, pues, a su opinión, "esa" mirada en cambio hacia parecer como si su voluntad de vivir hubiera desaparecido hace mucho… La mirada del chico también provoco que todos los estudiantes en el salón se sorprendieran ya que ninguno de ellos hasta el momento había visto una mirada tan gélida como la que vieron en ese día

-No era pregunta- declaro el chico antes de irse del salón azotando la puerta con una fuerza anormal en el, para luego salir corriendo hacia el tejado con todas sus fuerzas

…**HACE CINCO MINUTOS EN EL PASADO…**

Takahara Ayumi acababa de volver a su salón, y como buena amiga que era, le había preguntado a Miyamoto donde estaba Chihiro, aunque la chica en cuestión tampoco sabía sobre el paradero de su amiga, y eso la preocupo, pero bueno, que se le iba a hacer?

La chica espero a que el profesor llegara, y mientras lo hacia, muchas cosas pasaron por su mente, (por eso no se percato cuando Katsuragi entro en el salón) cosas como por ejemplo, la primera vez en que el chico comenzó a colocar esos carteles, o la vez en que las ayudo a estudiar para el examen de ingles, o la vez en que Chihiro y el se pelearon y ella le dio su fuente de calorías, o la vez que…

_-tu siempre serás la numero uno… en mi corazón- _

"Es un idiota…" pensaba la chica. Aunque su cara no iba para nada con sus pensamientos, ya que en ese momento tenia un rubor leve en sus mejillas, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, y en sus labios se asomaba una leve sonrisa. Todo esto apuntaba a una cosa...

"no tengo remedio" volvió a dirigirse la palabra la chica, mientras escondía su cara entre sus brazos en el su escritorio. Se había enamorado… y ella sabia que era imposible negarlo, cada vez que lo veía, se formaba un vuelco en su corazón, cada vez que oía su voz, se formaba un nudo en su garganta, y cada vez que la besaba…

Bueno…

Era mágico…

Pero como todo en el mundo, tiene un final…

La chica fue sacada abruptamente de sus pensamientos cuando alguien en el salón se levanto de manera abrupta…

Ese alguien era Katsuragi…

Pero, ¿Por qué…?

La chica se fijo en su mirada… estaba ensombrecida

Se fijo en sus manos… estaban cerradas en un puño

Se fijo en su boca… estaba cerrada como si estuviera aguantando la respiración

-profesor… voy a salir un rato- dijo el chico antes de dirigirse a la puerta, y cuando Kodama le gritó que no se suponía que se fuera del salón debido a que no tenia permiso…

La vio…

Era la mirada mas fría que el chico le había lanzado a alguien en todo el tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo…

Pero ella sabía que dentro de esa gélida mirada, había un katsuragi muy asustado…

Pero, de nuevo… ¿Por qué…?

La chica se fijo en los ojos de su primer amor, estaban apuntando a…

"La nueva estudiante para profesor…?" pensó la chica, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo mas, el otoshigami prosiguió:

-no era pregunta- fue lo ultimo que el chico dijo antes de salir del salón azotando la puerta del mismo con una fuerza para nada normal en el…

-Katsuragi…- fue lo último que la chica susurro antes de concentrarse en el profesor quien, ignorando el hecho de que había sido intimidado por un estudiante, había comenzado la clase con ambas, Nagase y Sasae en la parte trasera del salón (aunque los nervios hacían que cometiera uno o dos errores mientras daba clases, es decir, no todos los días un alumno va y te cierra la puerta del salón en tu cara, me entienden?) tomando detenido detalle de lo que el profesor decía, aunque para Ayumi, quien se había volteado para sacar su libro de ingles, la profesora Nagase no estaba muy concentrada que digamos…

"Nagase-sensei?" pensó la corredora con duda "que le sucede?" se pregunto a si misma, aunque después de sacar su libro decidió restarle importancia, puesto que había alguien mas en su cabeza…

"Katsuragi" pensó la chica con una cara de tristeza y confusión, se preguntaba: ¿quien era capaz de perturbar la calma del chico de esa manera?, ella NUNCA lo había visto una expresión facial como esa...

¿Quien pudo, para el chico, ser la causa de tanto dolor…?

…**CON KATSURAGI…**

El chico se encontraba corriendo hacia el tejado de la escuela…

"No, No!, NO!" Pensó el chico con una cara al borde de las lágrimas mientras entraba en el tejado de su escuela con una prisa inusual

"NO, ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO!" pensaba un frenético Katsuragi mientras después de bajar un poco la velocidad, se sentaba en una banca y se agarraba la cabeza con ambas manos como intentando pulsar un botón de reinicio escondido en su cabeza

"ES IMPOSIBLE, ¡¿PORQUE ESTA ELLA AQUÍ?!" pensaba mientras aumentaba el agarre que tenia sobre si mismo como si esta vez quisiera hacerse desparecer…

Aunque…

-Keima?- pregunto una conocida voz para el chico…

"Tsukiyo…?" pensó el chico extrañado, hasta que cayo en cuenta de: "ah cierto, recuerdo que elsee dijo que ella se salta las clases para ir a su club… pero eso no explica porque esta en el tejado, todavía no es de noche…" –Tsukiyo, que haces aquí?- pregunto el chico, aunque su cara seguía mirando hacia abajo, escondida de la vista de la chica, el chico había soltado su agarre sobre su cabeza y ahora sus brazos descansaban sobre sus rodillas (algo parecido al final del anime)

-ah? Eeeh, bu-bueno- comenzó la chica un poco nerviosa tanto por el hecho de encontrarse con el chico de manera repentina como por el tono que había usado para dirigirse a ella, pues, a su parecer, el chico estaba decaído… o algo así pues no quería alzar la mirada y encararla… -e-estoy aquí porque, umm, bueno, quería, eeh, despejar mis ideas…- finalizo con un notable rubor en sus mejillas mientras desviaba su mirada hacia cualquier otra cosa que no fuera el chico –y-y tu?, que haces aquí Keima?- pregunto esta vez con preocupación centrando su mirada en el chico, pues este no había movido la cabeza desde que ella comenzó a hablarle, y eso la estaba poniendo inquieta –oi, Keima, te pasa algo?-

-…-

-Keima?- pregunto Tsukiyo preocupada mientras se sentaba al lado del chico y trataba de hacerlo encararla, aunque él volteaba su rostro cada vez que la chica lo intentaba –Keima, sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, verdad?- pregunto con una mirada cálida/fingida, pues, por mas que quería aparentar que no era tan importante, en serio le intrigaba saber quien o que era capaz de dejar al impasible Katsuragi Keima del que ella se había enamorado en ese estado tan débil…

-…- el chico seguía sin responder

-…Keima…- susurro la chica antes de abrazarlo dulcemente y apoyar la cabeza del chico sobre su pecho, haciendo que este a su vez sufriera un shock momentáneo producto de la repentina acción de la chica (el contacto con una chica aun lo pone nervio... ¿saben que? esto es algo que ustedes ya deberían saber, así que me niego a decirles una palabra mas) para luego retirar lentamente la cabeza del agarre de la chica, la cual se dio cuenta, pues lo dejo ir suavemente, para luego quedar increíblemente petrificada al ver la cara del chico…

Su cara denotaba tristeza, vulnerabilidad, y lo peor de todo…

Había marcas de lágrimas…

-keima…- susurro la chica como si de manera insegura y tímida le estuviera pidiendo una explicación…

-Tsukiyo…- hablo el chico con un tono de voz quebradizo –vine aquí porque necesitaba alejarme de todo… solo por un rato- termino antes de apartar la mirada de la chica que estaba enfrente de el… solo para ser sorprendido por un repentino abrazo por parte de la rubia…

El chico trato de zafarse, pero el agarre de la chica solo se hizo más fuerte…

Allí fue cuando el otoshigami estallo, todos los sentimientos confusos que lo habían estado atormentando clamaban por salir, por lo que…

Solo por esa vez…

Se permitió llorar…

-tranquilo- le dijo Tsukiyo con un tono de voz cálido –estoy aquí para ti- decía mientras el chico aumentaba la fuerza de su reciente abrazo sobre ella, como queriendo aferrarse desesperadamente a ella mientras las lagrimas caían fuertemente por sus mejillas. Y si bien era cierto que era ella quien estaba consolándolo, Tsukiyo no podía evitar alterar sus facciones al ver al chico que le había robado el aliento en un estado tan deplorable. Ella conocía a keima como un chico frio, calculador, que no cedía ante sus emociones y que era capaz de encontrar la respuesta a todo problema…

Aunque lo que mas le gustaba de el no era eso, lo que enserio hacia que su corazón latiese por el, era que desde un principio el chico siempre fue tanto amable como paciente con ella, y ella, a su vez, siempre pudo contar con el cada vez que tuvo un problema, y aunque el chico jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, ella sabia que en el fondo tenia un corazón muy acogedor…

…**2 MINUTOS DESPUES…**

El otoshigami ya había terminado de llorar (que conste que dije: llorar, no sollozar, hay una clara diferencia entre ambos, y quien no la sepa, que busque un diccionario) hace varios segundos (por mas que el lo quiera, aun no esta acostumbrado a llorar… y tampoco yo a escribir sobre el llorando), y ahora se encontraba abrazado a Tsukiyo con su cabeza escondida en el cuello de la chica

-umm, Tsukiyo…- comenzó el chico un poco apenado a penas se separo de la chica para encararla –y-yo, e-eso f-fue u-umm…-

-tranquilo Keima- dijo Tsukiyo con una mirada cálida –no tienes que decírmelo ahora-

-Tsukiyo…- el chico no sabia porque, pero cuando escucho esas palabras, se sintió muy feliz… hasta que cayó en cuenta de algo -o-oye, a que te refieres con "ahora"?-

-que dices Keima? Obviamente estoy hablando de que me lo podrás decir cuando nos casemos no?-

-…que?- el chico estaba confundido

-recuerdas lo que me dijiste aquella vez?- Tsukiyo comenzó –me dijiste que iríamos a buscar todo lo bello de este mundo juntos, así que no me queda duda alguna de que sin importar quien aparezca, yo seré la que se convierta en tu esposa verdad?-

-…-

-no lo olvidaste verdad?- el tono de la rubia comenzaba a sonar amenazante…

-…-

-keima?- cada vez mas y mas su tono se parecía al de un asesino de película (de esos que están tan calmados que dan miedo cuando hablan)

-…porque me pareces tan atractiva cuando intentas ser agresiva?-

-…-

-…-

"no me digas que… ACASO ACABO DE…?! NOOOOOOOOOOO!, NO DE NUEVO! YA HABÍA PASADO UN TIEMPO, ENTONCES PORQUE…?!" el chico se volteo para encarar a una SONROJADISIMA Tsukiyo que seguía en la misma posición de antes, solo que ahora su cara estaba tan roja que haría que los mismísimos tomates, de estar vivos claro esta, le tuvieran envidia…

-t-te gustan las chi-chicas a-agresivas Keima…?- fue la pregunta que salió de los labios de la chica, la cual fue en dirección opuesta a lo que el chico estaba pensando que le diría. El pensó que la chica le iba a gritar/preguntar si era masoquista o algo así, claro, si su cerebro estuviera funcionando correctamente (si se lo preguntan, el chico todavía no tiene su capacidad de procesamiento habitual), el hubiera sabido que la existencia de un harem, hace que las chicas se planteen la posibilidad de cambiar para ser una mejor pareja para el chico del que todas están enamoradas gracias a la competencia que se crea por lo que un harem implica, pero claro, desde el Lunes muchas cosas extrañas le habían estado sucediendo… y ahora que hablaba de lo extraño…

¿Qué le había sucedido a las voces en su cabeza?

"_**((por si te lo preguntas, aun sigo aquí))" **_dijo "cierta" vocecita dentro de la cabeza del chico, haciendo que este se diera un faceplam mental por haberla nombrado

"hablando del rey de roma…" pensó el chico con molestia, aunque nuevamente su cara contrastaba con sus pensamientos "me puedes decir QUE haces desapareciendo y apareciendo como te da la gana?, enserio me plantee el ir a un psicólogo sabes?, de hecho, YA HICE LA CITA!" –N-NO!, por supuesto que no me gustan las chicas agresivas Tsukiyo!- el chico se podría considerar enserio un gran actor, sus pensamientos y palabras no iban el uno con el otro...

"_**((que eres?, mi novia?, que yo recuerde no tengo que decirte a donde voy a cada rato))" **_dijo la voz un poco molesta

"ok ok, esta bien!, pero háblame en otro momento!, por si no te has dado cuenta tengo una situación aquí y debo concentrarme!" pensó el chico con molestia total

"_**((muy bien, me largo, hablare contigo mas tarde, y elije mejor tus palabras en un futuro))" **_ dijo la voz antes de irse… de nuevo

"si, yo también tengo que hablar contigo, ¿y a que se refería con 'elije mejor tus palabras en un futuro'?" termino de pensar el chico antes de concentrarse en la chica enfrente de el –Tsukiyo yo…Tsukiyo?- el chico se fijo en que la cara de la chica que estaba… molesta?

…eh?

-KEIMA!- grito la rubia –TE GUSTAN O NO LAS CHICAS AGRESIVAS!?- estallo la chica histérica en la cara del chico, dejándolo perplejo, asustado y confundido, todo al mismo tiempo… y eso es difícil.

-…de que hablas?- menciono el chico manteniendo su expresión anterior haciendo que la joven entrara en razón… o así se vio pues cambio su cara de enojo a una de sorpresa para finalmente terminar en una de risa nerviosa.

-a-ajajaja!, emm yooo- comenzó de nuevo la chica nerviosa (como cuando ibas a la cocina por azúcar en la noche al estilo ninja y tus padres te agarraban con las manos en la masa) –d-disculpa p-por eso, pero si no te gustan las chicas agresivas, po-porque dijiste eso keima?-

-recuerdas lo que les dije ayer?, que no controlo lo que digo?- dijo el chico de las gafas haciendo que la chica recordara sus palabras del día anterior:

_-lo siento… es solo que hoy me ha ido fatal, y al final, no se como, no puedo controlar lo que digo y pienso-_

-…Keima, que querías decir con que te estaba yendo "fatal"?- dijo Tsukiyo haciendo énfasis en la palabra "fatal" para luego clavar su mirada sobre el chico, poniéndolo algo nervioso ya que lo que el menos quería que pasara, paso… o mejor dicho, estaba pasando…

**¿Que paso?, Se preguntaran, bien, para responder a eso deben saber lo siguiente:**

**En la mayoría de los juegos de citas, el jugador principal nunca destaca en nada, o por lo menos nunca te dicen en que es bueno, o si es inteligente, o bueno con los deportes, nunca es el centro de atención de nadie en especifico en el salón, y esto sucede por una razón: porque al no tener una personalidad definida, los patrones de conducta del protagonista no interfieren en la conquista y el que juega al juego puede concentrarse en la chica (o las chicas) a capturar. Ejemplo: si en un galge, el jugador tuviera afinidad por los deportes y a la chica no le agradan los deportes, eso puede crear un choque, por eso la gente que los crea hace al protagonista no sentir emoción por algo en particular (aunque no se confundan, hay algunos juegos en los que el protagonista tiene una historia mas triste o trágica, o tiene preferencias hacia ciertas cosas, pero esos juegos conforman la minoría). Por eso fue que Katsuragi se molesto durante su conquista de Nagase, porque al ser un "chico problema" eso reduciría en gran cantidad los eventos que podría crear para enamorarla, o cuando el chico estuvo agradecido de que la personalidad de Chihiro no tuviera una personalidad con diálogos, de esa manera podía introducir una y la cantidad de eventos subiría…**

**Y bien, ya explicado esto, reanudemos:**

"mierda, esto… era lo que no quería que pasara" pensó el chico con angustia mientras trataba de dar con una solución… ¿Como había podido ser tan débil?, ahora una de sus conquistas había visto un lado trágico de el y eso seguramente haría todo mas difícil… -lo-lo siento, no tienes que preocuparte por…-

-POR SUPUESTO QUE ME PREOCUPO POR TI! BAKA!- grito Tsukiyo con lágrimas en sus ojos, sorprendiendo al chico cabe decir, con sus palabras –nunca me vuelvas a decir eso- dijo antes de estallar en llanto y abrazar el chico, sorprendiéndolo… de nuevo

-…porque?- fueron las palabras del confundido Katsuragi Keima, las cuales hicieron que la chica parara de llorar, y sorprendida, se girase para encararlo una vez mas

-porque?- pregunto sorprendida antes de sonreír tiernamente -porque te amo… baka- dijo antes de darle un casto beso en los labios al joven, dándole otra sorpresa mas en el día…

…

…

… sigan esperando, el beso todavía no acaba

…

…ya casi

…

…solo un poquitico mas

…

Y…

…

…

…

YA!

Al separarse ambos se quedaron viendo el uno al otro, uno con algunas dudas en su cabeza y la otra totalmente segura de su elección…

La chica con una mirada comprensiva se acerco al oído del joven y le susurro: -esta bien, no tienes que contármelo ahora…- su mirada se volvió una juguetona mientras se separaba de el para encararlo otra vez –pero no te libraras de mi tan fácil Katsuragi Keima…- una vez más, su mirada cambio, ahora era una mirada cariñosa –no me seria nada fácil despegarme de ti- fueron las ultimas palabras de la chica antes de pararse e irse

-…- el chico se le quedo viendo con un sonrojo a la rubia hasta que alcanzo la puerta, momento en el que volteo a verlo, sonrió, y se fue cerrando la puerta detrás de ella

"Tsukiyo… gracias" dijo el chico con una sonrisa aun manteniendo su semblante serio "muy bien, ahora…VOOOOOOOOOOZ!" grito el chico mentalmente mientras cerraba los ojos para concentrarse en el tema

"_**((AUCH! Oye que #%^$# te pasa?!))" **_dijo la voz aparentemente súper molesta porque el chico grito su nombre (aunque solo lo hizo mentalmente) _**"((te dije que hablaría contigo mas tarde!, ahora estoy un poquito ocupado!))"**_

"Ocupado?" pensó el otoshigami un poco confuso "oye, respóndeme! a que te refieres?" fueron las palabras del chico… para quedarse sin respuesta "hola?, estas allí?" …sin respuesta… "que extraño. Bueno, en fin, ahora que he tenido algo de tiempo he podido llegar a una conclusión"

…**EN EL SALON 2B. HORA DEL ALMUERZO…**

-ok, it's lunch time, good bye students!- dijo Kodama 'cariñoso' antes de largarse murmurando cosas entre dientes, y aunque ninguno de los presentes supo de que hablaba, uno de ellos lo escucho diciendo algo así como que iba a preparar un examen de 500 paginas… a saber para quien era…

La profesora Nagase estaba mirando por la ventana con una cara preocupada, cara que había sido notada por todos, o por lo menos, 'casi' todos en el salón, pues habían 2 chicas que estaban muy ocupadas con sus pensamientos como para prestar atención a su alrededor (bueno… lo poco que podían pensar)

"me pregunto como estará kami nii-sama/Katsuragi" sin saberlo y teniendo el mismo pensamiento, ambas chicas se encontraban decaídas…

Hasta que la puerta se abrió dando paso a un totalmente serio Keima Katsuragi quien se veía como si nada hubiera pasado, oh y cabe decir, que TODO el mundo se le quedo viendo cuando cruzo ese umbral que separaba el pasillo del salón. Expectantes, como si esperaran una reacción proveniente de él, Elsee, Ayumi y Nagase eran las que tenían más atención puesta sobre el chico, hasta que vieron hacia donde se dirigía su mirada…

"De nuevo esa chica" pensó Ayumi con seriedad mientras veía a la peli plata, quien, al darse cuenta que el chico la miraba con una cara impasible, ahora lo miraba un poco nerviosa (Por cierto, no lo había notado antes porque estaba leyendo un libro) "cual es su relación con Katsuragi?" por un momento los celos se asomaron en su tren de pensamientos, cual ladrón buscando por joyas, pero al acordarse de la mirada del chico antes que se fuera del salón, lo único que se asomo por su cabeza fue preocupación.

"nii-sama" elsee estaba viendo de su 'hermano' a Sasae "por favor, por favor no hagas una locura" dijo con preocupación…

Que se esfumo junto con el ambiente tenso que se creo cuando el chico simplemente aparto su mirada de aquella que le partió el corazón para… dirigirse a su asiento y ponerse a jugar?

…acaso escribí eso bien?

Las reacciones de la gente no se hicieron esperar: En cuanto Keima comenzó a jugar a su PFP TODOS Y CADA UNO de los presentes parpadearon, la única diferencia era: Elsee, Ayumi y Nagase parpadearon en sorpresa, Sasae hizo lo mismo pero con duda sobre lo que estaba sucediendo y todos los demás, al no saber que estaba sucediendo, simplemente copiaban lo que los demás hacían (típico efecto en el que si uno habla, los demás van a hacerlo y al final el aula se llena de ruido).

Las demás clases transcurrieron normalmen… bueno, lo más normal que se pudo, aunque en la clase de Nikaido, Nagase se emociono por el reencuentro, y alguno que otro detalle fue sacado a la luz, pero lo más extraño era:

En todo ese tiempo, Katsuragi no había movido ni un dedo…

No, literalmente, desde que se sentó ni siquiera había prendido su PFP, solo se había sentado en su puesto y fingido que estaba jugando cuando no era verdad… y eso preocupaba mucho a tres mujeres que no le habían quitado el ojo durante todo el tiempo que se había sentado.

-oye Nagase-chan-dijo Sasae en voz baja para que Nikaido no la escuchara (la reputación de esta le precede, y teniendo en cuenta que, cuando un profesor le miro el trasero mientras caminaba por un pasillo, este desapareció sin dejar rastro…) –conoces a ese chico?, ya sabes, el del juego-

-Eh? Ah? S-si, se puede decir que si- dijo la adulta con voz baja y también con ligero rubor en sus mejillas… Sasae noto eso.

-no me digas que el… es tu novio!- dijo la joven con emoción.

-p-por supuest-to que n-no!-

-pero tu reac…-

-NAGASE! SASAE! Es hora de clases, por lo que les pediría que hicieran un poco de silencio-dijo Nikaido con un tono amenazant…

-HAI!- respondieron ambas al unísono (eso fue rápido)

"me pregunto que le estará sucediendo a nii-sama/Katsuragi" y nuevamente sin saberlo sus pensamientos se coordinaron (quizás tiene que ver con el tamaño de sus… cerebros… mal pensados de seguro que otra imagen paso por sus cabezas) mientras sus miradas se fijaban sobre el otoshigami…

…**CON KATSURAGI (EN SU CABEZA)…**

-Eh? Donde estoy?- dijo el chico con confusión mientras miraba a su alrededor:

Estaba en un espacio oscuro, completamente oscuro, y había un espacio que se iluminaba con una luz blanca tenue a su alrededor, cual faro iluminando una carretera a mitad de la noche, que aparentemente funcionaba como suelo, aunque la luz tampoco era suficiente como para poder aclarar la abrumadora oscuridad que abrasaba su alrededor –pero que diablos es esto?- el chico intento caminar, pero al alzar su pie sintió como si este pesara una tonelada, y lo que era peor…

Sintió mucho, pero mucho dolor…

-GAH!, PERO QUE...!- el chico trato de mover sus brazos para sostener su adolorido pie, pero fue lo mismo…

Dolor…

-n-no entiendo nada de esto…- dijo el chico con frustración notable en su voz –q-que es esto?, si hasta hace un momento estaba en mi salón, recuerdo que mi cuerpo comenzó a moverse por si mismo en el momento en que vi a Sasae, después de eso termine aquí, pero eso NO TIENE SENTIDO!- termino de gritar el chico con su natural histeria…

-**OSCURIDAD…- **dijo una voz que parecía provenir de todas partes… antes de que el chico comenzara a caer hacia el vacio, y lo ultimo que nuestro amigo con lentes creyó oír fue –**NEGACION…- **

**-**WOW!- grito el chico mientras abría los ojos y se fijaba en que ahora estaba… en su salón?!

Que $%# esta pasando aquí!? No me pagan lo suficiente para esto, voy a quejarme con el autor ahora mism…

((((¡Censura activada!))))

…

…

((((¡Censura desactivada!))))

…no pregunten lo que sufrí durante mi censura, no lo resistirían…

"En mi salón? Que demonios?!" pensó el otoshigami con confusión mientras giraba a su alrededor y veía sorprendido como todos sus compañeros lo miraban con extrañeza "solo un día y mi vida comenzó a torcerse mas de lo que ya estaba" el chico termino con su tren de pensamientos con una gotita para luego sentarse y… -vaya, que buena siesta me tome, estaba tan inmerso en mi sueno que cuando desperté todavía seguía emocionado- "de esta manera ni Elsee ni Ayumi se preocuparan mucho por mi" se dijo mentalmente el chico con un suspiro mientras escaneaba la zona, y por zona, quiero decir el salón, y al hacerlo, no pudo evitar molestia de aparecer en su cabeza cuando su mirada se poso en Sasae…

"Por mas que lo pienso, esto es demasiado extraño, es decir, solo ayer me acorde de ella y BAM!, hoy se aparece aquí, en mi escuela" pensó el chico de las gafas con incredulidad mientras apartaba la mirada de la peli plata y escondía su cara con un bufido entre sus brazos en señal de impaciencia.

"ese chico, es interesante" pensó Sasae con una gotita, pero con una mirada firme "y por alguna razón, creo que le conozco de antes, pero no se de que" siguió pensando con duda, enserio le parecía haberlo conocido antes, esa cara, esos ojos marrones, vamos!, lo tenia en la punta de la lengua, pero simplemente no podía descifrarlo! "que confuso…" termino de pensar la chica antes de concentrarse en la clase de Nikaido.

"Katsuragi-kun esta extrañ… bueno mas extraño que lo normal" pensó Nagase con una risita nerviosa "me pregunto si…" la mente de la adulta joven comenzaba a considerar cierta posibilidad… "NO! Prometiste que la próxima vez que lo verías serias su maestra, no puedes pensar en eso!" su tren de pensamientos se volvió caótico cual guerra al pensamiento de ella 'ayudando' al chico con sus problemas como haría una pareja "pero tal vez se sienta mal, y como profesora, tengo el deber de preocuparme por mis estudiantes!, si eso es!" (si claro, trata de convencerte a ti misma, pero todos sabemos que eres TU la que quiere eso)

"nii-sama esta un poco distante" pensó Elsee con preocupación "aunque no le culpo, es decir, después de todo ella esta aquí" termino de pensar la demonio mientras desviaba su mirada discretamente hacia Sasae "solo espero que este bien" y dicho esto a si misma, Elsee se dispuso a intentar prestar atención a clases (ya lo leyeron, "intentar")

"Katsuragi se esta comportando extraño desde ayer" pensó Ayumi aun preocupada por el joven de las gafas "por favor, enserio espero que no le pase nada" termino de hablar consigo misma para desviar su mirada y prestar atención a la clase (o tratar, tranquila Ayumi, la fe es lo ultimo que se pierde).

"Lo que no entiendo todavía es porque la voz dijo eso: 'hablare contigo mas tarde'… a que se refería con eso?, sigo sin entenderlo del tod…"

"_**((umm, oye chico, tal vez quieras correr… ahora))" **_

"AL FIN!, tengo muchas cosas que preguntarte y… oye, que quieres decir con 'correr'?"

"_**((umm, alguien viene, y no será lindo para ti si te quedas aquí))" **_ declaro la voz antes de desaparecer… de nuevo…

"espera, me estas asustando, a que te refieres con que alguien vie…"

-HOOOLA KEIMA!- …espera un momento…

Esa voz…

Nononononono…. eso no podía ser…

…Verdad?

Cuando el chico volteo vio a… HINOKI SALUDANDOLO CON SU MEGAFONO?!

…oh mierda

…**..**

**Y HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO DE HOY, ENSERIO LAMENTO HABERME TARDADO TANTO CON ESTE ULTIMO CAPITULO, PERO LO QUE PASA ES QUE LA LOCA DE MI MADRASTRA TUVO VARIOS PROBLEMAS CONMIGO Y POR ESO NO HABÍA PODIDO ACTUALIZAR LA HISTORIA EN UN TIEMPO Y ENTRE ESO Y MI ESCUELA Y QUE AHORA SOLO TENGO ACCESO A INTERNET LOS FINES DE SEMANA (EJEM CULPA DE MI MADRASTRA EJEM), ME PERDI DE MUCHAS COSAS Y AL FINAL SE ME PASO EL TIEMPO, PERO AHORA LES TRAIGO ESTE CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO**

**PD: DEJEN REVIEWS, ENSERIO APENAS Y TENGO OCHO, NO QUIERO SER EXIGENTE, PERO SERIA LINDO QUE DEJARAN SU OPINION SOBRE ESTA HISTORIA, NO ME IMPORTA QUE SEAN QUEJAS, ENSERIO, SIENTANSE LIBRE DE ESCRIBIR LO QUE LES PLAZCA**

**YA NOS LEEREMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!**


End file.
